6 eme année: la réalité
by Maelle
Summary: me frappez pas pr le retard! LE CHAP 5 est là! attenion spoiler T5 et donc 6 eme année d'Harry à Poudlard, une nouvelle arme est trouvée, de nouveaux couples se forment, sans oublier une prof de DCFM pleine de mystères...
1. Remords

**Coucou,**

**Bon c'est ma première fic alors pitié soyez indulgents, elle est écrite en collaboration  avec Drey qui fait aussi la correction de ce qui ne va pas (donc si y'a des trucs qui vont pas c'est de sa faute o) )**

**Disclaimer**** : Rien n'est à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette fic seulement le petit (nan grand) plaisir d'être lue.**

**Petit résumé : attention spoiler tome 5, Harry a passé l'été a Privet drive et ne veut plus retourner à Poudlard trop de remords mais bon comme c'est censé être la suite du T5 et le possible T6 (vu par Drey et moi) bah il y retourne et c'est partit pour un nouvelle année pleine de surprises…( c'est pas un peu niais comme résumé ?!)******

**_Chapitre 1: Remords_******

Il est 3 heure du matin et tout est calme dans Privet drive, tout semble endormi, et vous me direz c'est normal à une heure pareille mais en ces temps-ci non cela ne l'est pas. Et oui, depuis que le retour de Voldemort a été révélé au grand jour rien n'est jamais calme surtout pas à l'endroit où vit celui qui l'a fait disparaître il y a quinze ans. Celui-ci est dans son lit mais il ne dort pas : il est bien trop anxieux et à la fois excité il vient d'avoir 16 ans et il est menacé par un des plus grand sorcier de tout les temps. 

Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu, est triste il passé de mauvaises vacances ce qui est tout a fait normal étant donné qu'il a vu un de ces amis mourir il y a un an ainsi que son parrain il y a  peine un mois et cela par sa faute, lui qui veut toujours être un héro cette fois il a réellement mis en danger totalement inconsciemment ses amis et il a tué son parrain, cette idée l'a hanté tout l'été. Bien que Dumbledore lui ai dit que ce n'était pas sa faute mais de la sienne Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable (nda : je pense qu'il est réellement coupable il veut toujours faire son brave ça m'énerve mais ça m'énerve pourquoi il écoute pas Hermione hein franchement c'est bête les garçons quand même).

Tout à coup un grand bruit le fit sursauter, il saisit sa baguette qu'il ne quittait plus désormais, mais la reposa aussitôt en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'Erol le hibou de son meilleur ami qui venait de s'écraser contre la fenêtre. Il aida alors l'oiseau à entrer et lui détacha de la patte ce qu'il lui apportait : paquet de friandise de Molly Weasley et un paquet de Fred et Georges

 _Cher Harry,_

_Nous espérons que tu passes de bonnes vacances en compagnie de_

_ ton cousin préféré. Nous t'envoyons un échantillon de nos inventions pour_

_                         que ton été soit plus sympathique. N'oublie pas de venir nous voir quand_

_ tu viendras au Chemin de Traverse, surtout qu'en tant qu'investisseur, tout _

_                         est gratuit.           _

_                                                                                               Fred et Georges_

Harry ouvrit le paquet. Il connaissait déjà la plupart de ces inventions, comme les bonbons qui vous rendaient malade, ou ceux qui déclenchaient un saignement de nez redoutable. Il y avait également une paire de MégaOreilles qui permettaient d'écouter les discussions à distance. Harry n'en vit pas trop l'utilité, les Dursleys ne se gênant pas pour dire ce qu'ils pensaient d'Harry, mais il les rangea dans sa valise pour les emmener à Poudlard. Harry découvrit les autres inventions : « _Bonbon Sanvoi _- _rend aphone pendant une heure ; Baguette Guetba _- _fait le sort contraire à celui prononcé »._

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Harry pu ainsi découvrir les différentes farces et attrapes des frères Weasleys. Il se demanda si Dudley pouvait faire un bon cobaye. Il y avait aussi un paquet venant de Ron qui contenait une carte de choco-grenouille et celle ci représentait … ce n'est pas possible se dit Harry, « c'est, c'est moi » bégaya t'il.

Il vit son portrait lui sourire et lui faire un signe de la main. Il retourna la carte pour y lire le petit texte :

_Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu_

_A défié plusieurs fois le Grand Lord dès son plus jeune âge._

_A protégé la pierre philosophale, a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets,_

_ et est le Champion du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il suit actuellement_

_                             ses études au collège de Poudlard._

 Encore sous le choc de la découverte de la carte, Harry ne s'aperçu pas tout de suite que 3 autres hiboux étaient entrés. Dès qu'il eu recouvré ses esprit il ouvrit les paquets qui lui étaient destinés, Hermione lui avait envoyé un livre sur les sortilèges de défense, Hagrid lui avait offert un vif d'or ce qui lui rappela fortement son père en train de jouer avec le vif d'or dans la pensine de Rogue et le replongea dans un état de déprime. Le dernier hibou venait de l'école et lui indiquait les modalités pour la rentrée ainsi que ces notes aux buses.

_Cher M. Potter, _

_    J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez assez de BUSEs pour continuer _

_                     votre scolarité en sixième année au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint_

_                     les notes que vous avez obtenues au cours de ces examens.  _

_Vous devrez, avant la rentrée, me faire parvenir la liste des cours que vous_

_souhaitez__ suivre au cours de cette année. Je vous rappelle que vous avez le droit_

_                    à quatre matières plus une que vous prendrez en option._

_                         La traditionnelle lettre de rentrée vous sera adressée ultérieurement._

_                                                                                                              Cordialement, _

_                                                                                                        La directrice adjointe de Poudlard           _

_                                                                                                                               M. McGonagall_

Harry s'empressa de regarder la deuxième feuille. Avec les évènements de fin d'année dernière, il en avait totalement oublié ses Buses. Si seulement il avait assez de Buses pour devenir Auror… Il regarda ses notes : 

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal, mention spéciale félicitation _

Harry se souvint qu'il avait fait apparaître un Patronus, qui n'avait pas manqué d'attirer l'admiration de l'examinateur.

_       Métamorphose : Efforts Exceptionnels_

_                                           Sortilèges : Optimal_

_                                           Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Efforts Exceptionnels_

_                                           Divination : Déplorable _

_                                           Botanique : Acceptable _

_                                           Astronomie : Acceptable _

_                                           Potions : Efforts Exceptionnels_

_                                           Histoire de la Magie : Acceptable_

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! « Potions : Efforts Exceptionnels» ! ! ! Lui qui d'habitude ne réussissait qu'à récolter des zéros et des punitions en cours de potions, voilà qu'il venait d'avoir un « efforts exceptionnels » au cours d'un examen réputé difficile.

Harry était partagé entre la joie et la résignation. Ses résultats lui permettaient d'envisager une carrière d'Auror, mais il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il supporterai Rogue pendant encore deux ans.

Il s'empressa d'écrire au professeur McGonagall pour lui indiquer les matières qu'il voulait prendre pour cette année. En se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait conseillé lors d'un entretien d'orientation, Harry écrivit sans hésiter « Défense Contre les Forces du Mal », « Métamorphose », « Sortilèges », et à contre cœur, « potions ». Il hésita longtemps avant de choisir son option, et finit par prendre « Soins aux Créatures Magiques », en espérant qu'Hagrid continuerait d'être son professeur.

Il s'intéressa alors aux lettre qui accompagnaient les courriers, la lettre de Ron était courte et comme l'été dernier elle ne lui apprenait rien sur ce qui se passait dehors dans le monde des sorciers mais elle lui apprenait à son grand désarrois que Dumbledore avait interdit aux Weasley de prendre Harry pour les vacances et que ses fournitures scolaires lui seraient envoyées par hibou dès le lendemain. Harry était hors de lui : en plus d'avoir 2 morts sur la conscience (sans compter ses parents) on lui interdisait de voir les seules personnes qui lui tenaient à cœur pour sa propre sécurité soit disant. 

Mais Harry ne lut même pas les autres lettres et il recommençait à songer à ce qu'il avait fait et si on lui interdisait de voir la famille Weasley pour, non pas sa propre sécurité, mais pour la leur, après tout si Cédric et Sirius (nda : bouhouououou snif snif  Siriuuuuuuuuus est mort j'en suis toujours pas remise et vous ?) étaient morts c'était en partie de sa faute. 

Harry pensa soudain pour la première fois à ne pas retourner à Poudlard cela mettrait en danger ses amis et cela il ne le voulait surtout plus, il avait (enfin) appris par expérience à penser d'abord à la sécurité des autres avant son propre bonheur. C'est ainsi qu'Harry décida de ne pas retourner à Poudlard cela serait facile il suffisait de ne pas demander à l'oncle Vernon de l'emmener à la gare. Le mois d'août se passa sans encombre Harry se faisait doucement à l'idée qu'il ne reverrai pas ses amis ni Poudlard tout ce qui avait fait son bonheur ces 5 dernières années. 

Ce qui l'aidait à tenir le coup c'était Dudley et oui celui-ci n'était plus le chef du quartier il était devenu une vrai poule mouillée après sa rencontre avec les détraqueurs. Sa tante s'obstinait à raconter partout que c'était de la faute d'Harry qui l'avait brutalisé. De plus Dudley s'essayait à la conduite accompagnée depuis son anniversaire début juillet ce qui vous pouvez me croire était une réelle attraction car l'oncle Vernon s'emportait contre son petit chou qui ne comprend rien mais alors rien à l'art subtile de la conduite (nda : ça vous rappelle pas qqn: l'art subtil...). Harry s'attarda alors sur la pensée de Dudley à sa première leçon de conduite.

***

Harry avait faillit éclater de rire ce jour là quand il avait vu que son cousin, une vilaine blessure au front, était en train de se faire soigner par sa mère. 

Harry s'était exclamé:

"On dirait que la première leçon de conduite de Dudley s'est bien passée ! 

Mon pauvre Dudlichiney…

Harry admirait à quel point sa tante était douée pour trouver des surnoms complètement ridicules.

… N'a pas freiné à temps pour éviter la vieille dame qui traversait la route. Son moniteur l'a donc fait à sa place, mais cet idiot a freiné trop fort et mon pauvre Lapinou s'est cogné le front contre le volant" dit-elle tout en désinfectant la plaie. 

"C'est Harry qui a envoûté la voiture, cria Dudley, je l'ai vu ! 

Ne raconte pas de bêtise mon Chéri, tu sais très bien qu'Harry n'était pas avec nous !"Dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Mais quand elle se tourna vers Harry, celui-ci vit bien que sa tante avait des soupçons concernant son innocence.

***

Le 1er septembre arrivé, Harry avait le cœur gros et resta toute la journée allongé sur son lit et à 11 heures il ne pu s'empêcher de sangloter : le Poudlard Express partait et sans lui. Son oncle et sa tante n'étant pas là, ils passaient leur journée à s'occuper de la rentrée de Dudley, Harry n'était pas embêté mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait leur dire quand ils seraient rentrés pourquoi n'était il pas dans son école bizarre. Il passa sa journée à inventer des histoires toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres ce qui avait un goût amer car cela lui rappelait ses devoirs de divinations qu'il faisait avec Ron. 

Vers 20 heures Harry étaient effondré le festin avait du commencé et lui était seul chez « ses ennemis de toujours » désemparé. C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit dans le salon, il saisit sa baguette et descendit prudemment. Il entrouvrit la porte du salon et vit à sa grande surprise Remus Lupin. Il entra alors et s'exclama

« Mais professeur que faites vous ici !»

« Mais je viens te chercher évidement tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allions te laisser ici » dit Lupin.

Harry entreprit alors de lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait encore tenu à l'écart tout l'été même s'il reconnaissait que c'était une sage décision vu qu'il était dangereux pour quiconque l'approchait mais cela n'empêche pas de donner des nouvelles.

Lupin lui dit alors que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sur pour lui mais aussi pour les autres et qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire avec Dumbledore dans les parages.

Au nom de Dumbledore Harry sursauta, il était bien décidé à avoir une petite discussion avec lui, pourquoi était-ce lui qui menait sa vie comme ça et pourquoi le tenait il toujours à l'écart de tout.

Mais autre chose préoccupait Harry, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine et maintenant une seule personne pouvait lui en dire plus sur les maraudeurs et cette personne se trouvait en face de lui : Lunard.

Mais pour le moment ce qu'il voulait c'était convaincre Lupin de l'emmener au 12 square Grimmaurt et de l'y laisser vivre en effet il avait maintenant 16 ans et pouvait être émancipé cela avait germé dans son esprit durant la soirée. L'ordre du Phénix ayant été découvert lors de l'attaque contre le département des mystères et Kreattur ayant sûrement tout révélé à Mme Malefoy, l'endroit devait être désert mais toujours protégé, l'endroit idéal pour Harry en somme.

Lupin lui dit que c'était hors de question qu'il habite seul, qu'il n'avait pas fini ses études et qu'il devait retourner à Poudlard pour être en mesure d'accomplir la prophétie quand le jour viendrait.

Harry dit qu'il ne retournerai pas à Poudlard sa décision était prise et il demanda subitement : « comment mon père pouvait il être aussi arrogant et pourquoi Sirius était il si méchant ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'on me dise que je lui ressemble, je ne suis pas comme lui à son âge !!!! » Et il s'effondra.

Lupin le mit sur le canapé et commença à lui raconter quelques anecdotes des maraudeurs, bien sur ils faisaient des bêtises mais il étaient aussi très fort en classes et faisait gagner beaucoup de points à leur maison.

"Tu sais Harry Sirius et James étaient très populaire et ils en profitaient: ton père étaient populaire car il était joueur de quiditch et capitaine de l'équipe et Sirius lui avait beaucoup de charme pas seulement auprès des filles mais de tout le monde étant intrépide et remarquablement intelligent c'est lui qui le premier a réussi à devenir anamagi. En somme ils étaient tous deux admirés non seulement par les Gryffondors mais aussi par les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffles et bien sur envié par les Serpentards et notamment par Rogue qui lui était impopulaire même dans sa propre maison même si il était préfet tout comme moi et ta mère : Lily. Comprends tu mieux à présent pourquoi ils étaient si arrogant souvent ils s'ennuyaient car leurs niveaux dépassaient celui des autres."

"Oui, je comprend un peu mais sa n'excuse pas tout ... mais comment ma mère en est venue à sortir avec mon père elle avait l'air de le détester dans la pensine autant que Rogue voir plus ?"

"Lily… ah Lily elle tout comme je te l'ai dit était préfette avec moi, elle ne pouvait donc pas cautionner tout ce que faisait James. De plus pour son attitude envers Rogue, elle pensait que ce n'était pas de sa faute si il agissait comme cela que c'était à cause de son éducation et du fait que sa phobie des moldus et des sorciers "non-purs"était cultivée par le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard, ce qui somme toute n'est pas totalement faux et même vraisemblable. En ce qui concerne l'animosité des maraudeurs, dont je fais parti tu le sais,  envers Rogue on ne supportait pas qu'il dise du mal des sorciers non purs. Tu sais, c'est à cette époque que Voldemort grandissait et que les sentiments antimoldus devenaient plus forts donc on avait décidé de s'attaquer à quiconque dirait du mal des moldus et qui pourrait devenir mangemort. Je crois que Sirius t'a déjà dit quand ils sont sortis ensemble, non?"

"Oui je sais mais comment était ma mère on me dit toujours beaucoup de choses sur mon père mais je ne sais rien de ma mère si ce n'est que j'ai ses yeux" soupira Harry

"Oui ses yeux de très beaux yeux d'ailleurs. Ah Lily ,Lily elle était merveilleuse elle était très douée pour la magie, avait plein d'amis elle était très sociable, toujours prête à aider son prochain: gentille et aussi très belle il faut le dire, James était amoureux d'elle depuis au moins sa troisième année de ce que je sais mais étant toujours très entourée il n'osait l'approcher puis il faisait tellement de bêtise qu'elle n'a pas voulu de lui avant sa 7eme année une fois qu'il se fut calmé enfin voila est tu rassuré, tes parents tu sais était réellement des gens merveilleux et ils s'aimaient plus que tout tu ne dois pas en douter"

Harry avait la tête baissée et Rémus vit une larme coulée le long de sa joue "pauvre enfant se dit il "

"Bon alors maintenant tu veux bien que je t'emmène à Poudlard ?"Demanda t'il.

"D'accord"murmura Harry, et il monta faire sa valise. Quand il eut fini il redescendit avec et demanda comment ils y allaient. Par portoloin lui répondit Rémus mais nous devons d'abord nous rendre sur le chemin de traverse je n'ai pas le droit d'en créer un ici (nda: je ne sais pas pk il a pa le droit pas la peine de me le demander c juste pour que le trajet soit un peu plus long et qu'il arrive tard a poudlard ;o) )

Ils sortirent de la maison et Rémus appela  le magicobus. Une fois arrivé au chaudron baveur ils purent prendre un portoloin pour poudlard et ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du château, Harry se dit que la sécurité avait du être renforcé vu que le portoloin ne les avaient pas amené dans l'enceinte du château alors que cela était possible avant vu qu'il l'avait fait lors de sa quatrième année en échappant à Voldemort.(nda: je sais je fais trop de nda mais bon ai je le droit de mettre Voldie ou Voldoudou pour voldemort ou ca vous gène? merci de me le dire )

Lupin l'accompagna jusqu'au château où Mac Gonagall le recevît et ils se quittèrent là.

Harry fut escorté jusqu'à son dortoir par Mac Gonagall en chemise et bonnet de nuit car il était une heure avancée dans la nuit. Une fois dans son dortoir il se déshabilla et se coucha sans un mot pensant à ce qu'il pourra bien dire de son retard à ses amis (il ne voulait pas paraître pathétique en disant « je voulais vous protéger… ») et il s'endormit sur cette idée.

Le lendemain matin Harry s'éveilla de bonne heure mais il n'était pas le premier levé, il ouvrit ses rideaux et vit son dortoir debout au grand complet.

Il s'éveilla totalement et leur raconta ses vacances moroses et les exploits de Dudley pour martyriser le beau 4x4 de son oncle. Puis il entreprit de rejoindre Hermione avec Ron dans la salle commune pour avoir des nouvelles du monde des sorciers et savoir ce qui en était de Voldemort et ses partisans.

Note de fin de chapitre : bon avez-vous aimez, ou c totalement nul ??? 

                                     Quelqu'un nous (Drey et Maëlle) a-t-il lu ???

                                     Quelqu'un peut il reviewer ???

                                     Merci :o)


	2. premier jour premiers cours

**Disclaimer : Drey et moi ne percevons même pas une noise pour cette fic et tout le thème Harry Potter & Cie fait parti de notre vie mais ne nous appartient pas c'est à JKR car nous et bien ON AURAIT PAS FAIT MOURIR SIRIUS…**

**Note de début de chapitre : nous sommes désolées si il reste des fautes dans les chapitres mais bon on a fait ce qu'on peut…**

**Chapitre 2: premier jour -premiers cours**

Le lendemain matin Harry s'éveilla de bonne heure mais il n'était pas le premier levé, il ouvrit ses rideaux et vit son dortoir debout au grand complet.

Il s'éveilla totalement et leur raconta ses vacances moroses et les exploits de Dudley pour martyriser le beau 4x4 de son oncle. Puis il entreprit de rejoindre Hermione avec Ron dans la salle commune pour avoir des nouvelles du monde des sorciers et savoir ce qui en était de Voldemort et ses partisans.

Harry et Ron descendirent alors dans la salle commune où Hermione les attendait. En voyant Harry, elle lui sauta au cou.

- "Ouais, bah c'est bon, ça fait que deux mois que vous ne vous êtes pas vu ! dit Ron avec un regard réprobateur, C'est bizarre, Hermione, mais tu ne m'as pas fait une telle fête quand tu es venue au Terrier !"

Bien que surpris, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, incapable de réprimer un sourire.

Ils s'asseyèrent à la grande table des Gryffondors pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, et Ron et Hermione entreprirent de lui raconter les évènements des vacances. Hermione commença alors un long monologue sur les déboires du ministère.

 -"Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte l'année dernière, les personnes au ministère, Fudge en premier, ont bien été obligées de reconnaître que toi et Dumbledore disiez vrai. Mais quand les gens se sont rendus compte qu'ils leur avaient occulté la vérité, ils sont devenus fous ! Ils ont envoyé plein de lettres de menace et de Beuglantes, les membres du ministère ont du faire l'objet de protection rapprochée pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent attaquer.

- ouaich, même que Papa a été obliché d'afoir une espèche de garde du corps ! répliqua Ron, la bouche pleine de bacon.

- Et donc ils ont pris des mesures de sécurité, ils ont recruté plus d'Aurors…Malheureusement, c'était trop tard pour récupérer les Détraqueurs, qui sont définitivement du côté de Voldemort – Ron, il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses -. Et puis tu sais quoi ? FUDGE, ET BAH IL A ETE VIRE !!!"

A cette phrase, Harry sursauta : Hermione venait de lui hurler dans les oreilles, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller. La nuit avait été courte, et le discours d'Hermione un peu trop orienté façon politique Moldue ne faisait rien pour améliorer l'état végétatif d'Harry. (_ahhh, cet état, qu'est ce qu'on le _

_connaît bien…_)

- Mais alors si Fudge a été viré, demanda Harry, qui le remplace ? Dumbledore ?

- Nan, Dumbledore préfère rester à Poudlard. Il avait peur que devenir ministre de la magie ne lui prenne trop de temps et qu'il ne puisse plus diriger l'Ordre du Phénix." lui répondit Ron "Même si maintenant l'ordre est reconnu par le ministère, il faut qu'ils restent très prudent quant aux missions d'infiltration et d'espionnage…Fudge a été remplacé par…"

On aurait dit que Ron avait appris sa tirade par cœur et qu'il n'attendait plus que cette question pour pouvoir la dire. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, Hermione le coupa : 

- "Diggory, Amos Diggory"

Bien que surpris du départ de Fudge, Harry ne fut pas trop étonné de cette information. En effet, M. Diggory avait toujours été bien vu au ministère et sa promotion n'avait pas du susciter de vifs débats.

- "Mais… si Fudge n'est plus au ministère, qu'en est-il de Percy ? Risqua Harry.

- Percy est revenu, maman a pleuré, il s'est excusé, dit qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, etc. etc. Bref il travaille de nouveau pour le ministère et avec la même ferveur. Percy quoi ! fit Ron

- Comment vont les affaires pour Fred et Georges ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet ?

- Oh…eux… ! dit Ron, "ils ne peuvent pas aller mieux ! Leur boutique fait fureur, surtout pendant les vacances d'été. Je pense qu'on verra plusieurs de leurs inventions à Poudlard cette année ! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'inventions, j'en ai apporté quelq…"

Ron s'arrêta net en voyant le regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

- "Ouaih, je sais, je suis préfet, et alors, on n'a pas le droit de s'amuser un peu ? Tu m'énerves à la fin. On est en 6e année maintenant, on aura plus de temps libre.

- Mais…euh…Ron, t'énerves pas, c'est pas si grave tu sais…" murmura Hermione.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione s'enflamma de nouveau, et Harry sursauta une nouvelle fois :

-  "Harry, il y a plein de nouveaux élèves !!!

- Mais c'est normal ça Hermione. Tu vois, tous les ans, il y a des nouveaux élèves, c'est comme d'habitude ! dit Harry avec un air qui se voulait moqueur.

- Mais…euuuhhh… pourquoi vous êtes méchants avec moi ? _(petit délire post-révision partiel)_ Non !!! Je veux dire des élèves de toutes les années ! Ils viennent de différentes écoles. Je pense qu'ils sont ici car ils pensent que Poudlard est le plus sûr de tous les endroits. Et en tant que Préfets, Ron et moi nous devons les intégrer à Poudlard, n'est ce pas Ron ?

- euhhh, oui Hermione, t'as raichon !" s'empressa de dire Ron en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

- T'as toujours pas fini de bouffer, toi ?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Harry :

- "En 6e année, il y a 2 nouveaux Gryffondors : Drey Farmer, une Française, et Hugh Clooney, un Américain une nouvelle Pouffsouffle, Moumou Hearthless, elle aussi une Française qui vient de Beauxbâtons et 2 nouveaux Serdaigles: Sébastien Loukoum, un Espagnol et Lily Pinbèche, une Américaine." _(nda ne faites pas attention aux noms ce sont les surnoms de quelques des nos amis...)_

A la mention du nouveau Serdaigle Harry remarqua le rosissement des joues d'Hermione, mais ne dit rien, voulant éviter une remarque de Ron, qui était occupé à manger des toasts et semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

Mac Gonagall arriva à ce moment pour leur distribuer leurs emplois du temps.

- "Tenez, Potter." Lui dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille qui ne présageait rien de bon.

En regardant son emploi du temps, il remarqua qu'il ne ressemblait pas à celui de Ron ou d'Hermione. Se rappelant des Buses, il leur demanda les résultats qu'ils avaient obtenus aux examens.

* On a décidé, pour plus de clarté ( genre drey on a décidé pour plus de clarté ouais j'avais la flemme mais toi t'aurais pu le faire), qu'il était préférable de vous faire un passage non-narratif *

· Hermione : c'est facile, elle a eu toutes ses Buses avec des notes allant de « optimal » à « optimal »…

· Ron : (c'est là que ça se complique)

- Potion : acceptable (bah c'est sur qu'avec Rogue comme prof, fallait pas s'attendre à des miracles !)

- Soins aux créatures magiques : optimal (du moment qu'ils me demandent pas de disséquer une araignée, ça va)

- Astronomie : acceptable (bordel de graphique, j'ai pas du respecter les proportions)

- Métamorphose : efforts exceptionnels (j'aime bien ce cours, donc cette note, je la mérite)

- Sortilèges : optimal (vive les cours de l'AD, mine de rien, ça les fait travailler…)

- Botanique : bien (he ho, je m'appelle pas Neville, moi)

- Défense contre les forces du mal : optimal (no comment bah si Drey quand même il s'est battu avec un cerveau…)

- Histoire de la magie : efforts exceptionnels (Herm ma sauveuse de la révision et des prises de notes accessoirement, mais comme l'exam est tombé sur le seul cours où tu m'a forcé à prendre des notes (comme tu sermonnais Harry) je crois que c'est aussi grâce a l'effort surhumain que j'ai fourni pour prendre ce cours que tu as eu une bonne note et moi aussi, bon d'ac grâce au livre dont tu m'a fais le résumer aussi mais bon quand même...) _(désolée pour ce commentaire incompréhensible, petit délire de mon associée _**  Drey t'as pas le droit de  faire des commentaires à mes commentaires tout le monde il m'a compris hein d'abord ?**_)_

_à__ Attention reprise de la fic en mode normal_

- ** "T'as pris quoi comme cours, Ron ? demanda Harry, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop séparés cette année.**

- DCFM, métamorphose, Soins aux créatures magiques, et sortilèges.

- Et comme option ? Harry voyait que Ron lui cachait quelque chose.

- Bahh… j'ai pris Divination." Murmura Ron, visiblement honteux de ce qu'il venait d'annoncer.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- "Divination ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

- J'y ai rien compris moi-même ! Quand j'ai reçu mes notes, je croyais qu'ils s'étaient trompés et qu'ils m'avaient envoyé les notes de Lavande ou de Parvati…

- T'as eu quoi comme note ? demanda Harry, en essayant de ne pas rire.

- « Effort exceptionnel »."

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- "Ron, le devin ! se moqua Harry. 

- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je vais devoir aller voir cette folle pendant encore deux ans, et sans toi cette fois. J'ose même pas imaginer ! 

- Te plains pas ! C'est pas toi qui va devoir subir Rogue et les Serpentards dans le même cours ! Et tout seul en plus ! 

- Mais non, le rassura Hermione, moi aussi j'ai pris Potion, donc on sera deux à subir les Serpentards. Euark ! J'ai aussi pris soins aux créatures magiques, mais je serai avec Ron seulement…

- Ah bon, je suis pas avec vous ? demanda Harry, visiblement déçu.

- Non, tu l'as pris en option, c'est un cours à part.

- Vazy, ça me saoule ! _(on dirait ma sœur quand il parle comme ça ) euh je tiens à préciser que g qu'un frère c dc Drey qui parle comme ça)_ Et en fait, pourquoi on a autant de DCFM ? "

Au fond de lui, il était rassuré de voir que sa matière préférée allait être très présente cette année, et surtout qu'il allait passer ces heures en compagnie de ses camarades. 

- "C'est une disposition de Dumbledore, lui expliqua Hermione. Avec le retour de Voldemort –Ron ! …-, il a jugé nécessaire de mettre l'accent sur les cours de DCFM. Ca fait que même ceux qui n'ont pas eu assez de Buses pour continuer suivront des cours.

- Comme qui ? pressé de connaître les noms de ces élèves.

- Crabbe et Goyle, bien évidemment ! Lui dit Ron, un sourire aux lèvres. De toute façon, s'ils rencontrent des Mangemorts, ce seront eux qui fuiront devant une telle immondité de la nature !"

Malefoy choisit cet instant pour lancer sa vanne à 2 francs de la journée.

- "Alors le balafré, on a loupé son train ? lui dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. 

- Alors le taulard, on est pas en prison avec son Papa ?" lui répliqua Harry.

Le sourire sur le visage de Malefoy s'évanouit. N'ayant rien d'autre à répondre, il s'en alla, accompagné de ses deux gorilles.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua que Ginny, non loin d'eux, était sur les genoux de Dean. Il se pencha alors vers Ron pour le lui faire remarquer, mais à priori, Ron le savait déjà :

- "Ouais, je sais, elle a monopolisé Coq pendant toutes les vacances, dit-il en soupirant. Et je peux te dire que Dean ne s'est pas gêné pour lui envoyer des hiboux tous les jours ! C'était infernal !" 

Puis le soupir se transforma en murmure :

- "Pffff, chuis seul moi ! Encore ! " dit-il en lançant un regard plein d'espoir vers Hermione.

**Récapitulation :** (en fait c une nouvelle catégorie de Nda sans qu'on voit que c une nda _(faut pas croire, on est futées)_). Donc voili voilou a little summary pour ceux qui ont perdu le fil des emplois du temps.__

- Cours communs aux 3 joyeux lurons : Métamorphose, DCFM, Sortilèges.

- Hermione et Harry : Potion (Yak)

- Hermione et Ron : Soin aux créatures magiques (il va s'en passer des choses, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Nan c'est moi qui vous le dit !)

- Harry : soins aux crétures magiques (option)

- Ron : Divination (option)

- Hermione Arithmancie et botanique (faut toujours qu'elle en prenne plus que les autres, c'est pas possible)

_à__ Bon cette fois c'est la vrai reprise vrai de vrai_

Harry regarda de nouveau son emploi du temps. Son premier cours de la matinée clignotait en orange, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait plus que 10 minutes pour se préparer. Il vit avec déplaisir qu'il commençait la journée avec triple potion. "Oh lala, je vais mourir dès le premier jours, pas cool ! " se dit-il pour lui-même.

Ils quittèrent donc la Grande Salle pour aller en cours. Harry se dirigea vers les cachots avec Hermione, tandis que Ron prenait le chemin vers son cours de divination. Non seulement Harry et Ron étaient séparés, mais en plus ils allaient dans les cours qu'ils aimaient le moins.

En arrivant dans la classe de Rogue, Harry remarqua que la majorité des élèves étaient à présent des Serpentards. "Merveilleuse année en perspective !". Le professeur Rogue arriva peu après. A la vue d'Harry, il ne pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque qui eu pour effet de mettre l'ambiance habituelle :

- "Je croyais que j'aurais eu le plaisir de ne pas avoir M. Potter comme élève cette année. A l'évidence, les examens ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient _!"( cette phrase appartient à Drey, je le dis parce que moi (maëlle) je l'adore (la phrase))_

Le reste du cours se passa sans grand incident, ou plutôt sans grand changement par rapport aux autres années. Pendant près de 2h 30, ils eurent à subir un Séverus Rogue plus tyrannique que jamais. N'ayant accepté que les meilleurs, il était encore plus intransigeant quant aux erreurs. En plus des humiliations, des remarques cinglantes et des points enlevés, les devoirs supplémentaires pleuvaient à grosse goutte.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry écopa de 2 devoirs supplémentaires : le premier car il n'avait pas su répondre à une question concernant la composition de la potion Sleeping, et le deuxième parce ce qu'il avait parlé à Hermione, malheureusement pour lui en même temps que Rogue. Ce dernier fut assorti de la perte de 5 points pour Gryffondor.

Ron de son côté passait un meilleur moment en cours de Divination. Ron, à son grand désarroi, il avait retrouvé Trelawney, Firenze étant le professeur des 3 premières années. En arrivant dans la salle surchauffée, il remarqua une des nouvelles élèves, Moumou Hearthless. La voyant seule à une table, il se rappela les paroles d'Hermione : "Ron, nous sommes les préfets, nous devons aider les nouveaux élèves à s'intégrer". Il se dirigea alors vers elle et lui demanda s'il pouvait faire équipe pour ce cours. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire et lui dit avec un charmant accent français de la mort qui tue _(les chevilles vont bien merci, Drey vu que tu as enlevé mon commentaire le tien à plus aucun sens pfff bref dc je le remet : en fait pas tant que ça l'accent, et g le droit d'arranger les perso si je veux) _:

- "Of course, it's great you want to come with me. I was afraid to be alone all the time !" _(désolées, petit délire de deux étudiantes en anglais)_. Traduction : "bien sûr, c'est gentil de te mettre avec moi, j'avais peur de rester tout le temps toute seule. Je m'appelle Moumou Hearthless, et toi tu es Ron Weasley, le préfet de Gryffondor, c'est ça ?

- Euhh, oui, c'est ça !" dit Ron un peu surpris de sa popularité.

Ils firent ainsi connaissance en attendant le professeur sous le regards et les gloussements amusés de Parvati, mais sous le regard agacé de Lavande qui depuis qu'elle avait su les dons de Ron en divination, avait une bien meilleure estime de lui… 

Le cours de divination se passa sans encombre. Moumou se révela être une très bonne coéquipière et fut aussi productive qu'Harry lorsqu'ils eurent à inventer des histoires dramatiques pendant qu'ils déchiffraient les cartes de Tarot. A leur grande surprise, ils gagnèrent chacun 10 points pour leur maison respective, ce qui permis à Moumou de commencer à se faire apprécier par le reste de la classe, et à Lavande d'encore plus envier la nouvelle Pouffsouffle.

Lavande n'était pas la seule à voir d'un œil mauvais la présence de Moumou. Quant ils se retrouvèrent pour aller en cours de DCFM ensemble et que Ron raconta son cours à Hermione et Harry, Harry remarqua le visage d'Hermione se crisper.

- "Tu vois Hermione, je remplis bien mes fonctions de préfets, j'aide les nouveaux élèves à s'intégrer !

- Oui oui, c'est bien. Je suis contente que tu prenne cette nouvelle fonction au sérieux" dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait satisfait.

Harry, voyant la dispute arriver, entrepris de changer de sujet. Il demanda :

 "Vous savez qui est le nouveau prof de DCFM ? "

Ils commencèrent alors à émettre des théories plus folles les unes que les autres passant de Dumbledore lui-même au professeur Lockhart sachant pertinemment que celui-ci était toujours à Ste Mangouste avec un trou de mémoire à la place du cerveau. Ron pensa alors à un prof qui leur convenait : Tonks. Convaincus qu'elle serait leur nouvelle professeur, il s se demandèrent alors elle leur apprendrait la Métamorphagie.

- "Mais non, la Métamorphagie est enseignée en Métamorphose !"dit Hermione sur un ton brusque. Elle n'avait pas voulu paraître trop froide, mais n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup de Ron.

Tout en continuant à débattre sur la couleur de cheveux que leur professeur allait abhorrer, ils arrivèrent devant la salle. Mais ce ne fut pas Tonks qui les accueillit, une fois rentrés en cours. En les voyant arriver, le nouveau professeur leur sourit. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette femme quelque part mais ne savait pas où. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione pour leur demander, mais apparemment, eux aussi étaient en proie au même doute.

La jeune femme se présenta comme étant le professeur Marine G. Horgenre et venait de France. Elle semblait avoir dans les 25 ans, ses longs cheveux lisses étaient châtains. Sa cape semblait à la dernière mode, bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais vu de pareille : noire avec aux endroits normalement usés des traces ressemblant à l'usure du temps faîtes exprès_. (NdA : bon d'ac je me suis fait un petit délire mais eh g le droit c moi l'auteur – c'est nous maelle, oupss désolée Drey)._

Elle fit une très bonne impression auprès des Gryffondors de 6e année. Après s'être présentée, elle leur fit la remarque suivante :

- "Je suis fière de vous. Vous êtes les seuls 6e année à tous avoir eu un « optimal » à vos Buses. J'ai appris par votre directeur que c'était grâce à l'initiative de quelques uns de vos camarades. Je vous encourage donc à continuer votre club de duel. On n'est jamais trop prudent par les temps qui courent. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je viendrai moi-même vous parrainer de temps en temps quand mon emploi du temps me le permettra. Tenez-moi au courant de vos réunions." Pendant qu'elle prononça ces derniers mots, elle se tourna vers Harry, Hermione et Ron et leur fit un clin d'œil.

Elle se révéla un très bon professeur mélangeant pratique et théorie de façon à ce que tout le monde comprenne à quoi servent les sorts et comment les utiliser, dans quelles situations (ce qui fit plaisir à Hermione) tout en les pratiquants, si bien qu'à la fin tout le monde pouvait former un bouclier assez puissant pour repousser les sorts mineurs et même l'expelliarmus.

Ils sortirent donc de la classe enchantés et allèrent déjeuner. L'après midi se passa sans encombre n'ayant que cours de sortilèges avec Flitwick ce qui leur permis même de discuter de la nouvelle prof de DCFM et à Ron de faire part le premier de ce sentiment de la connaître mais sans pouvoir déterminer à qui elle lui faisait penser et ni Hermione ni Harry ne purent se le rappeler non plus.

A la fin du cours Ron et Harry rentrèrent à la salle commune tandis qu'Hermione allait en Arithmancie. C'est alors qu'il furent épinglés par Katie Bell « j'ai été nommée comme nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de quiditch et je fais les sélections ce soir, soyez présents. Ah oui Harry tu retrouves bien sur ton poste d'attrapeur »

Sur ce elle les laissa et ils purent alors discuter tranquillement alors qu'Hermione travaillait ce qui les rendait à moitié euphoriques. Au bout d'une heure ils décidèrent d'aller chercher Hermione à son cours et passant devant un groupe de Serdaigles de 5eme année une voie les appela ou plutôt appela Ron 

-« Ronald, je suis contente de te voir et toi aussi Harry » c'était Luna. 

Ils la saluèrent et lui dirent que les rendez vous de l'AD allaient reprendre mais elle n'écoutait pas elle regardait Ron.

Quand ils furent hors de porter Harry commença à titiller Ron alors tu deviens populaire tu vas bientôt avoir une horde de fille te suivant partout après Lavande…

Pour toute réponse Ron émit un grognement incompréhensible et Hermione arriva sur ces entrefaites.

* * * 

Après le dîner les garçons se rendirent sur le terrain pour assister au recrutement des 2 poursuiveuses manquantes. Angelina  et Alicia ayant terminées toutes deux leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ils virent Ginny, Harry se rappela alors qu'elle lui avait dit l'année dernière que elle préférait le poste de poursuiveur à celui d'attrapeur. Les sélections se déroulèrent sans anicroche Ginny fut prises avec la nouvelle Gryffondor : Drey Farmer qui semblait-il faisait partie de l'une des équipes de quiditch de son ancienne école: Beauxbatons. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'à Gryffondor le poste de poursuiveur semblait être un poste exclusivement féminin lorsqu'il se rappela que son propre père était capitaine mais aussi poursuiveur une exception pensa t'il tristement, la pensée de son père lui serrant le cœur.

La sélection fut suivie d'une séance d'entraînement intensif pour mettre en pratique les tactiques du nouveau capitaine qui s'avéra beaucoup moins tyrannique que les 2 derniers mais tout aussi exigeante en ce qui concernait les résultats espérés.

Ils rentrèrent épuisés dans leur dortoir et n'eurent même pas le temps de discuter de leur nouvelle équipe qu'ils s'étaient déjà endormis étant donné la première journée chargée qu'ils avaient eue.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Alors ça vous plait toujours ??? En tout cas nous espérons que oui car nous nous amusons beaucoup à écrire (ce qui est embêtant c'est quand on est en désaccord sur une idée ou plutôt quand on ne peut les faire concorder mais bon j'ai toujours le dessus (maëlle he he he *niark niark niark*)

**RAR : **

**Bon autant que je le dise tout de suite c'est moi enfin Maëlle qui fait les RAR  donc je met tout ce que je veux parce que la Drey elle vérifie pas (niark niark niark) ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de faire des phrases incompréhensibles  ^___^**

**Moony : **Pas de pb pour Tonton Voldy j'aime bien… mais le mieux pour moi restera quand même Voldoudou (trévor si tu lis ca o) )…

Si tu as d'autre requêtes y'a pas de pb moi je m'adapte enfin Drey et moi on s'adapte ^___^

Tu es ma première review alors je pense que je dois faire tout ce que tu me conseilleras enfin si Drey est d'accord voila donc un énorme MERCI

**Tangerinedream : **tout d'abord chouette pseudo : D

Pour ce qui est du couple Ron /Herm ne t'inquiète pas c'est prévu, avec Drey on se bat pour ce couple enfin surtout moi mais bon…

Pour ce qui est du slash avec Remus c'était pas prévu de toute façon donc pas de pb : promis je te le laisse ton Rémus , je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de slash du tout d'ailleurs.

Et merci d'avoir reviewer 

**HARRY 31 : **(euh pourquoi 31 , si c'est pas indiscret ?) je suis contente que tu es trouvé qu'Harry était bien dépeint dans le chapitre car je voulais vraiment vous montrer qu'il avait des remords étant donné que bon  quand même avec cette histoire de miroirs TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE .

Voila donc merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer (en fait j'utilise reviewer mais je sais même pas si c'est très français tout ça…)

**LisaLoup **: Drey , je croyais que les auteurs ils ne reviewaient pas leur propre fic et d'une…

Secundo si tu t'étais plus dépêchée de corriger ce chapitre et ben je n'aurais pas été obligée de te forcer la main en le publiant sans ton avis en plus je t'ai appelée …

Troisio si tu veux pas que je fasse la même chose avec le chapitre 3 que j'ai écrit à la sueur de mon front toute seule bref si tu te grouille pas de le corriger, de rajouter tes idées et de le mettre à ta sauce et ben je le publie tel quel et la ça va être un massacre, à toi de voir…

**Lion Libanais **: Euh que dire , eh bien tout simplement merci

Si je publie pas vite plaint toi à Drey (Lisaloup sur FFnet) c'est entièrement sa faute soi disant elle bosse trop pas le temps d'écrire mouais…

**Chessandmat: **Contente que tu trouves ça « pas nul du tout »

Merci d'avoir reviewé.


	3. Déménagement

**Voili voilou le 3e chapitre, celui que vous attendiez tous si impatiemment. Pour une fois, c'est moi, Drey qui vous écrit. C'est de ma faute si vous avez du attendre aussi longtemps pour connaître la suite de notre fiction. J'avais vraiment trop de devoirs, et j'avais interdit à Maelle de poster le chapitre sans que je puisse modifier quelques trucs. Mais je vous assure qu'il le fallait vraiment, pour le bien être de nos lecteurs )**

**Bon trève de blabla, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes, de bonnes vacances… et enjoy your reading ! Me revoici (Maëlle) car Drey a oublié le disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer : Nous rien toucher pour cette histoire, nous rien avoir de Harry and Cie (comprendre que la magnifique, wonderful, fabuleux, enfin magique monde de bébé Potter ne nous appartient pas !) et nous pas vouloir de procès.**

**Eh moi aussi je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, et bonne chance pour ceux qui ont leur partiels juste après les vacs comme moi (snif)**

**Chapitre 3 : DEMENAGEMENT**

La première semaine était passée comme un éclair : entre les cours de 6e année, les devoirs, les obligations de préfets et les entraînements de Quidditch, le trio n'avait eu que peu de temps libre. Petit à petit, ils se remirent dans le rythme scolaire, bien qu'Hermione eut beaucoup moins de difficultés à s'y remettre. Ils arrangèrent –enfin… Hermione arrangea- leur emploi du temps en jonglant avec les différentes obligations afin qu'ils puissent avoir le plus de temps libre possible (en gros, ils s'organisèrent).

Pendant cette semaine, Ron et Hermione purent quand même informer Harry du traditionnel discours de début d'année de Dumbledore. C'était le jeudi matin, pendant un autre cours de Sortilèges. Comme d'habitude, ce cours était le plus propice à bavarder sans se faire réprimander. Les élèves de 6e année devaient faire pousser des marshmallows à leur bonzaï, exercice particulièrement difficile.

- "La chanson du Choixpeau magique était à peu près la même que celle de l'année dernière, lui expliqua Ron, à ceci près qu'elle annonçait  l'arrivée d'étudiants étrangers. Tu penses bien qu'on était super étonné. Le bon point, c'est que Serpentard n'a eu aucun nouvel élève ! 

-"M'énerve ce bonzaï" rajouta Ron qui n'arrivait qu'à faire apparaître des bulles de chewing-gum.

- Par contre le discours de Dumbledore était très intéressant, continua Hermione. Contrairement à l'année dernière, il a pu parler librement de ses craintes : selon lui, le fait qu'il ne s'est rien passé pendant les vacances est un mauvais signe. C'est sûr, Voldemort est en train de préparer quelque chose…

- Ooouuuaaaiiiihhh, j'ai réussit ! Mmmmm ché bon !" s'exclama Ron, qui était en train de déguster le seul et unique marshmallo qu'il avait réussit à faire apparaître.

- "Ron, t'es pas censé les manger les marshmallows ! remarqua Hemione.

- Bah, où est l'intérêt de l'exercice sinon ? Tu me passes les tiens ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Bon bref, "reprit-elle, visiblement déconcertée, "Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Voldemort a continué à recruter des partisans, comme les Géants et les Détraqueurs, mais aussi les Trolls. Dumbledore a demandé à Diggory de négocier avec les Gobelins. En tout cas, bien qu'il ait renforcé la sécurité à Poudlard, il nous a fait comprendre qu'il fallait s'attendre au pire ! 

- Ah bon ? Quand ? demanda Ron, tout étonné.

- Mais t'écoutes jamais les discours de Dumbledore ? lui dit Hermione avec un regard réprobateur.

- Bahhh, d'habitude si, mais là, j'avais pas terminé mon pudding ! Manger ou écouter, il faut choisir ma chère Hermione !"

A la suite de cette discussion, et sur les conseils de la nouvelle prof de DCFM, Harry décida de reprendre les séances de duel avec les membres de DA (ou AD pour les intimes). Hermione s'occupa de demander l'autorisation de McGonagall et Ron s'occupa d'inscrire les nouveaux membres. Quant à Harry, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait leur apprendre, tâche qui se révéla difficile vu que les cours de DCFM avaient été doublés. 

La première séance de l'année devait avoir lieu ce lundi soir, à 20h, quand aucune des trois maisons ne risquait d'avoir des entraînements de Quidditch. Ils avaient décidé d'utiliser la même salle que l'année dernière, car ils n'avaient pas besoin d'installer le matériel nécessaire à la pratique des sorts.

Peu avant 20h, le trio arriva devant la salle.

"Attend Harry, lui dit Hermione, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui entre la première car il nous faut une plus grande salle. Nous avons quelques nouveaux membres".

Quand la poignée apparut, Hermione ouvrit la porte et entra, suivit de Ron et d'Harry. 

- "quelques nouveaux membres ?! Hermione, c'est quoi ça ? dit-il avec des yeux d'elfe de maison _(comme dobby, c'est à dire comme des balles de tennis, quoi)_. "C'est aussi grand que la Grande Salle !" Harry avait du mal à garder son calme.

- T'énerve pas s'il te plaît Harry. En fait Ron a réussit à avoir l'inscription de pratiquement tous les élèves de la 4e à la 7e année, sauf des Serpentards. De plus, il va falloir étudier des sorts vraiment plus puissants maintenant, et pour plus de sécurité, j'ai pensé que cette taille de salle conviendrait."

Quand elle eut fini ses explications, Ginny arriva suivie, ou plutôt collée par Dean. Harry se demanda alors comment ils en étaient venus à sortir ensemble vu que Dean et Ginny n'était pas dans la même classe. Puis il sourit intérieurement en voyant comment la petite Ginny Qu'il avait connu 5 ans auparavant sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ avait évolué en la sulfureuse  Ginny qui faisait tourner les têtes, au grand désarrois de ses grands frères très protecteurs. 

Les élèves commençaient à affluer et Harry, mal à l'aise, se demanda comment il allait pouvoir se faire entendre de tout ce monde.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, Hermione pris la parole:

- "Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous sommes plus nombreux que l'année dernière."

Puis elle rajouta sur un ton qui se voulait très McGonagallien _(ce mot va rentrer dans le dico un jour)_ :

- "Il serait poli d'arrêter de bavarder quand quelqu'un vous explique quelque chose"

 La réaction fut immédiate le silence se répandit dans la salle comme lorsque l'ombre s'abat sur la forêt. _(nda : quel charisme cette Hermione...__à__ quelle poète cette Maëlle…oh Drey *rougit*merçi !)_.

Elle donna alors un coup de coude à Harry pour qu'il commence.

- " Hem hem " _(ça vous rappelle pas quelqu'un le « hem hem » ?) _toussota t'il, "Bien, comme c'est la première séance de l'année et que nous avons des nouveaux membres, je pense qu'il serait sage de revoir les sorts que nous avons vu l'année dernière. Nous allons travailler par paire, et cela serait bien que les anciens se mettent avec les nouveaux."

Les membres de l'ancienne DA se rappelèrent rapidement des anciens sorts et entreprirent d'aider les nouveaux, pour qui la séance se révéla bien plus laborieuse, même pour les 7e année.

L'heure se passa sans incident. Harry se promenait parmi les élèves pour prodiguer des conseils. Il régnait un grand brouhaha dans la salle. Ca et là, il entendait des lamentations, des soupirs entrecoupés de rires moqueurs et de cris d'exclamation quand quelqu'un se faisait surprendre par un "Expelliarmus". 

Mais l'augmentation du nombre de membres compliquait sérieusement la tâche à Harry, qui bien qu'assisté par Hermione, ne pouvait pas superviser tous les élèves. C'est pouquoi à la fin de la séance, il leur fit par de son projet :

- "Je vais demander à Horgenre _(la prof de DCFM, vous suivez ?)_ si elle veut bien m'assister pendant les séances. On est trop nombreux pour pouvoir faire des progrès."

Des murmures de désapprobations se firent entendre :

- " Mais ça va devenir un vrai cours alors !!!" s'exclama un 7e année avec un léger accent qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. (_Nda : poste à pourvoir si un lecteur veut prendre le rôle de ce septième année étranger et commettre quelques méfaits avec deux autres étudiantes étrangères découverte précédemment qu'il le fasse savoir)._

-" Y'aura des devoirs ? lança une autre voix en riant.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela restera des séances ludiques, et j'espère que vous apprendrez à ma manière, c'est-à-dire avec le minimum de théorie et un cours de pratique intensive. Je vous ferais savoir la décision d'Horgenre avant la prochaine séance. D'autre part, je pense recommencer les Patroni (_patronus= patroni au pluriel : vive le latin _!) à la prochaine séance, car la menace des Détraqueurs est bien réelle, maintenant qu'ils sont du coté de …Enfin bref, à la semaine prochaine."

Les élèves commencèrent alors à se disperser. Ron tenta de rejoindre Harry et Hermione quand il fut interpellé par Lavande.

- "Eh, Ron je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi fort que ça pour jeter des sorts.

-  Eh bien, c'est grâce à Harry et les séances de l'année dernière. Mais merci. Euh… toi aussi tu te débrouilles bien,  pour euh… un retour de vacances."ajouta t'il maladroitement.

- "Je voulais te demander : tu…tu…"commença-t-elle.

- "Oui ? Ron sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

- Tu vas au Pré au Lard avec quelqu'un le week-end prochain ?"murmura t-elle pour que personne n'entende sa demande. _(nda : la rédaction décline toute responsabilité pour ce vieux plan drague)_.

- "Bah j'y vais avec Har... euh non personne, tu veux … enfin et toi ?" Ron se sentait ridicule. "_je sais même plus parler à une fille !"(nan en fait t as jamais su Ron !!!)_

- Non personne non plus." lui répondit-elle en rougissant.

- "On pourrait y aller ensemble alors donc hein ?" demanda t'il. "_Mais pourquoi je rajoute tout le temps des "hein" à la fin des phrases ?_".

- Oh, oui, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. On se voit dans la salle commune alors."couina t'elle gaiement. Et elle sortit rejoindre Parvati qui l'attendait à la porte.

Ron entreprit alors une nouvelle fois de rejoindre Harry qui discutait maintenant avec Seamus, mais il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu.

- "Ronald ?

- Je déteste qu'on m'appelle Ronald !" dit-il fâché en se retournant vers la personne qui avait osé l'appeler comme le faisait sa mère pour le gronder. "Oooohhhh….Luna, bonsoir !"

Elle le fixait comme à son habitude, les yeux ébahis, visiblement pas gênée par cet accueil pour le moins froid. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Ron qui se sentait rougir pour la 2e fois en 5 minutes.

- "Luna, commença t'il, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour nous en juin dernier.

- Oh, ce n'est rien tu sais !"répondit-elle en le fixant toujours. 

Ron se sentait maladroit face à cette fille qui le fixait avec autant d'insistance, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus.

- "Je voulais juste te dire bonsoir. A la semaine prochaine ! "ajouta t-elle. 

Avant même qu'il ait pu faire un pas vers Harry, Ron sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule. C'était sa partenaire de divination, Moumou, accompagnée de son amie française de Gryffondor, Drey.

- "J'ai adoré ce cours ! s'exclama Moumou. C'était encore mieux que la divination. Euh, enfin c'est normal, la divination c'est pourri."ajouta t'elle précipitamment en voyant la tête de Ron. "Tu sais, si je fais divination, c'est juste parce que j'ai eu un flash à l'examen. La seule chose que je sais faire, c'est ce que je fais en cours avec toi : laisser libre cours à mon imagination pour inventer des histoires morbides.

- Moi aussi, j'aime bien la divination, enfin avec toi quoi, enfin je veux dire raconter des histoires enfin tu vois hein?" répondit il. "_Encore ce satané 'hein' "_.

- Au fait, je me demandais si tu pourrais nous accompagner au Pré-au-Lard, Drey et moi, le week-end prochain. On sait pas ce trop ce qu'il y a là-bas, et on n'a pas trop d'amis encore, vu que ça fait qu'une semaine qu'on est là. On aimerait surtout trouver une boutique de farces et attrapes.

- Eeuuuhh…ben…"Ron ne savait pas quoi dire : il venait juste de faire une promesse à Lavande et ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond.

- "Ou si tu pouvais juste nous présenter à ton ami Seamus…"glissa t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- "Et à Harry aussi." dit Drey d'une toute petite voix.

Tout en leur racontant que ses frères tenaient une boutique de farces et attrapes, Ron les accompagna vers Harry qui discutait toujours avec Seamus. 

C'est alors qu'il aperçu Hermione, qui discutait avec le nouveau Serdaigle, Sébastien : _"Elle doit faire son job de préfete c'est tout"_ se surprit-il à penser.

Il présenta alors les Françaises à Harry et Seamus. Ce dernier ne fit aucune difficulté à se proposer pour les accompagner au Pré au Lard et ainsi leur faire découvrir le village sorcier. Au moment de leur dire bonsoir elles leur firent à tous les trois la bise et sortirent de la salle.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione les rejoignit et voyant leurs mines ébahies, leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient. Harry, Ron et Seamus lui expliquèrent en bafouant que les 2 filles venaient de leur faire la bise. Hermione, qui réprima un sourire, leur expliqua :

- "Oh ne vous emballez pas. Pour les Français, faire la bise à quelqu'un c'est comme lui serrer la main. Ils font ça à n'importe qui !" _(euhh…n'importe qui, faut voir ! une certaine caca stringueuse…drey balance pas toute notre vie qd meme !)_

Ils regagnèrent alors leur salle commune, attristés et en même temps heureux de cette coutume étrange propre à cette population étrange qu'est celle du peuple français. (NdA_ : encore un petit délire désolée)._

Une fois dans la salle commune, Ron entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. 

- "Ron, dis moi, tu ne veux pas venir voir ?"

Pour échapper à Lavande et à une conversation sur la divination, Ron prétendit un petit creux.(ouais c'est ça on te croit, tu dis je vais aux cuisines à tes amis soit disant pour échapper à Lavande) _(NdA: mais en fait t'as réellement faim, faire des efforts ça donne faim surtout aux jeunes ado males, et oui j'en ai un de 15 ans  qui va vers les 16 a la maison je sais de quoi je parle en fait ça a tout le temps faim ces trucs et ça grossit même pas a les petits ***, dslée je crois que je me suis légèrement égarée oui bon d'ac complètement partie dans un délire qui je vous le fait remarqué est, quand même tout a fait sensé et tout à fait vrai nan sans rire il prend jamais un gramme c pas juste moi je dois tout le temps faire attention et la c bientôt noël ahhhh l'horreur après ces vacances c toujours régime genre g- plus-le-droit-de-rien-bouffer qu'il faut faire oupppsss je crois que je suis encore partie dans un autres de mes délires alors bon retournons a notre pov' ronny qui nous attend pour descendre aux cuisines...)_

Ron s'enfuit donc de la salle commune et se dirigea vers les cuisines où il s'empiffra des quelques gâteaux secs et du lait que les elfes de maison s'empressèrent de lui apporter, ils les engloutit en un temps records "_ça donne vraiment faim ces séances" _pensa t'il_.( nda: ne vous inquiétez pas je ne repars pas dans un délire sur la bouffe c juste qu'il faut que je précise que dans toutes les fics que j'ai lu et bien dans pratiquement toutes Ron est un goinffre même dans les fics ou c le héro : c un goinffre et a priori JKR suit ce point de vue enfin a instauré ce point de vue mais je n'en suis pas sure donc si qqn pouvait me dire la vrai vérité des livres ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir bon oui d'ac je retourne a l'histoire je crois que se sera la dernière nda du chap. car la ça fais 2 en moins d'un paragraphe et pas des courtes mais que voulez vous ça part tout seul et après ça me fais de la peine de les enlever c tellement spontané que je corrige même pas les fautes de frappe ni d'orthographe dslée)_

Donc notre Ronounnet, une fois rassasié remercia les elfes de maison de tout coeur car il mourrait vraiment de faim en arrivant.

Sur la route du retour, en arrivant là où se trouvait la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, Ron ralenti. Il entendait des voix. Le couvre feu était passé depuis près d'une demi heure maintenant, et il ne fallait pas que Ron, en tant que préfet, soit découvert en dehors de la salle commune. 

Il se glissa donc derrière une tapisserie, à quelques mètres seulement de la gargouille. Quelques minutes après, la gargouille bougea et Ron vit des personnes en sortir : Mondingus  Fletcher en pleine conversation avec Lupin( Moony , Moony qui est la chasse gardée deTangerinedream.) 

-  "Mais Poudlard est bien plus sûr que Grimmaurd, dit Lupin.

-  Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Mondingus. Mais je soutiens que c'est beaucoup moins pratique pour venir. On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, ce qui est quand même le moyen le plus rapide et le moins désagréable pour voyager.

-  L'ordre est bien mieux ici avec Dumbledore qui est tout le temps présent. Et puis Grimmaurd, sans Sirius…"

Il se tut. Puis après un reniflement et une lente expiration suivie d'une inspiration qui se voulaient calmantes _(il en fait des choses)_ il poursuivit :

- "…Sans Sirius, la maison n'était plus vivable, surtout avec Kreacher _(enfin Kreattur, j'préfere en anglais, désolée)_ : sans maître pouvant le contrôler, ce serait vite devenu…inconfortable, pour ne pas dire un enfer. "

Ron n'en revenait pas. Il se frotta les yeux, fit mine de se déboucher les oreilles, puis se pinça et enfin agita sa baguette pour voir s'il n'avait pas été victime d'un sort d'illusion lui montrant n'importe quoi ou bien s'il n'était pas ensorcelé. Mais rien de tout cela. L'ordre du phénix était bel et bien à Poudlard, devenu la nouvelle base anti-Voldemort, le nouveau bunker anti-Mangemort. 

Il tendit à nouveau l'oreille pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas avoir des informations supplémentaires concernant les activités de l'ordre… 

Puis Ron vit d'autres personnes sortir du bureau de Dumbledore. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il réalisa qu'il sagissait des jumeaux ! Fred et Georges, ses deux frères étaient dans l'Ordre, alors que l'année dernière, il leur était interdit d'en faire partie… Même si ils n'avaient pas toujours digérer que Ron puisse être préfet au même titre que Percy (il les avait trahis argh quelle horreur un Préfet de plus dans la famille la honte yak t'approche pas sale préfet sorry encore un délire) ils auraient pu le lui dire quand même !!! 

Ron allait sortir de sa cachette pour leur demander des explications, voire leur faire goûter quelques sorts qu'il avait appris pendant les séances de DA et ainsi leur montrer de quoi était capable Ron-le-Préfet, mais il se stoppa net, car d'autres personnes suivaient les jumeaux dont ... ses parents. 

Il entendit alors sa mère s'exclamer : 

- "Ohh, je suis si fière de vous mes chéris. Vous vous êtes surpassé mes enfants…oh je suis si fière."

Fred et Georges faisaient la grimace, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls : Ron, dans sa cachette croyait entendre sa mère le féliciter d'être devenu un préfet. Mais Molly n'arrêta pas ses éloges pour autant :

- "Vraiment mes chéris vous êtes doués pour créer des choses. Cette démonstration était vraiment très impressionante. Vos nouvelles armes seront vraiment très utiles, leur effet de surprise n'est pas négligeable. Vraiment mes chéris…"

A la suite de la famille Weasley, d'autres personnes continuaient de sortir, des membres de l'Ordre que Ron avait seulement aperçu l'été dernier. Tous avaient l'air préoccupés et avaient un regard grave. _"La lutte doit vraiment être plus intense, on dirait une réunion de crise !"_.

- "Tu crois que cette nouvelle arme dont nous a parlé Dumbledore sera vraiment assez efficace pour _le_ tuer ?" demanda une personne qui ressemblait à Kingsley.

- Si _elle _est bien utilisée, _elle_ peut fonctionner. Mais tu sais que Dumbledore est réticent à utiliser le garçon pour le vaincre. Il fait vraiment tout pour repousser l'instant du duel. J'ai peur que cela ne nuise au succès de notre plan." lui répondit un homme que Ron ne connaissait pas.

Mais Ron ne pu pas en savoir plus : à sa grande déception, McGonagall suivait les deux hommes et leur dit sur son ton habituel qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

- " Pas ici, vous êtes inconscients !  Tout le monde peut vous entendre à Poudlard, les murs ont des oreilles. Si vous voulez parler, allez dans la salle de réunion maintenant qu'on en a une !"

Ron, bien que déçu de l'intervention de McGonagall, était cependant content d'avoir surpris cette conversation. Au moins, son escapade aux cuisines n'avait pas été totalement vide d'intérêt. Il s'assura que tout le monde était bien sortit, et au bout de quelques minutes, il sorti de sa cachette et se dirirgea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il arriva en un temps record. Après avoir donné le mot de passe _(mot de passe à pourvoir moi je penche pour Mariah ou Trévor)_ à une Grosse Dame à moitié endormie, il courut vers le dortoir. Son cerveau bouillonnait, il avait envie de tout raconter sans attendre à ses amis.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand il vit que tout le monde était endormi. Même si l'envie de réveiller tout ce petit monde le titillait, il se dit qu'ils ne pourraient rien tenter ce soir et décida d'aller se coucher. 

Note de fin de chap :  ben euh j'ai plus rien à dire et toi drey ? ben non rien non plus ! nous passons donc au RAR (que c'est encore moi qui fait alors que j'avais dit à drey de les faire mais elle m'a dit « mais à toi de répondre aux reviews, tu le fais si bien... » j'ai cité son mail !

**Dark Queen Balkis: **euh, bah avec Voldoudou ben même Poudlard est pas sur (cf 1ere année le traitre de prof de DCFM!!!! et 2eme année le basilic et 3eme année le traite version 2 j'ai nommée ce sale rat de queudver et 4eme année le traitre version 3 le faux fol'oeil et euh ben meme la 5eme vu que ben euh il atteint Harry meme a poudlard) et comme en fait il veut protéger ses proches et ben voila quoi. Merci d'avoir reviewer.

**Tangerinedream** : kikoo! C vrai tu va nous lire jusqu'au bout ouais trop bien ! Drey drey viens voir on a une fidèle lectrice *Drey et Maëlle se prennent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et sautent en hurlant de joie* ^____^ (euh oui on est deux Drey et Maëlle dslées si on a été confuses !!!)Bye.

**Moony (alias Notre Première Revieweuse)**: Kikoo ! Ouais vive Herm/Ron (même ma grand-mère pense à ce couple et elle a 82 ans je cite « il y a un couple que je vois bien finir marrié c Ron et Hermione » donc si ma GM l'a dit c que c com ca lol)

Merci pour la metomorphagie (mais euh meme si on est un sorcier mega fort on peut pas le faire ? lol) Bye.

Prochain chapitre (en cours d'écriture) et le titre est euh _rendez-vous avec Dumby _enfin un truc comme ca…


	4. Discussion

**Disclaimer**** : quoi faut encore qu'on le dise ! Nan ze veux pas, moi non plus ! Ron n'est pas à nous pk mais pk ni tous les autres d'ailleurs mais les autres à la limite… sauf p-e euh bon on va p-e pas faire tous tes perso préférés Maëlle, oui tu as raison Drey , ajoutons seulement que  si vous pensez que nous touchons qlqs gallions pr cette histoire et ben c faux ! **

Chapitre dédié à tibo si tu lis cette fic un jour(c décidé mon passage préféré du cinq c'est après la mort de Sirius la scène entre dumby et Harry _(ah ouais, j'arrêtais pas de pleurer, ct affreux !) _quand celui-ci craque _(il craque pas vraiment, il pleure jamais)_ et s'énerve ... mais bon vient en deuxième position le rendez vous d'orientation d'Harry avec McGonagall "aha"(pr toi Drey) trop forte la Mac Go _(ça fait un peu Mc Do, quand même !)_ ^__^) ceci est seulement the Maëlle's point of view... enfin celui entre (_I_) c drey…

Chapitre 4: Discussion 

Le lendemain matin, Ron et Harry descendirent dans la salle commune encore tout endormis. Hermione était déjà là, en train de faire ses devoirs de potion.

- "Mais tu m'énerves Hermione, tu me stresses ! Pourquoi t'es sérieuse comme ça ? " se plaint Harry.

-" Laisse tomber, Harry, ça fait 6 ans qu'elle est comme ça, tu pourras rien changer mon vieux ! " le rassura Ron. "Hermione, pourrais-tu laisser ton devoir de potion un instant et écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire ?"

Ron avait attendu toute la nuit pour enfin pouvoir raconter à ses mais ce qu'il avait appris la veille au sujet de l'Ordre. Hermione reposa sa plume à contrecœur et regarda Ron, prête à l'écouter. Après s'être assuré que personne ne risquait de les entendre, Ron leur raconta ce qu'il avait entendu.

- "…Et il n'y a pas que les jumeaux qui sont des nouveaux membres ! s'excita Ron. J'ai même cru voir Dubois …"

Une fois que Ron eut terminé son récit, visiblement content de son histoire, Hermione pris la parole :

- "Donc d'après ce que tu dis, Dumbledore a trouvé un nouveau moyen de combattre Voldemort, mais ce moyen nécessite l'utilisation d'une personne : Harry.

- Comment tu le sais que c'est Harry ? Kingsley n'a même pas dit son nom, il a seulement dit « le garçon ».

- Oh Ron, s'il te plait ! Bien sûr qu'il parlait d'Harry, et je ne serai pas surprise si cela est en relation avec la prophétie de département des Mystères, celle avec le nom d'Harry et de Voldemort… Qu'est ce que tu en penses Harry ?" Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Harry n'avait rien dit depuis que Ron avait commencé son récit. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce matin, il avait pu éviter de parler de la prophétie à ses amis. Cela lui pesait, il n'était pas près à leur en faire part, il ne savait pas s'il fallait leur en parler…Pour seule réponse, il marmonna :

- "Je ne sais pas, et puis Ron a raison, Kingsley n'a pas dit mon nom."  

La discussion se termina là. Bien qu'insatisfaite de la réponse d'Harry, Hermione ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, mais ne préféra pas le brusquer _(kel con qd même il sait bien que ses amis feront tout pour l'aider...ouais t'as raison Maëlle, il m'énerve quand il fait ses vieux secrets à 2 balles)_

Le trio descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Harry ne mangea presque rien. Son estomac était noué. Entendre parler de la prophétie lui avait fait revivre les évènements de juin dernier, lui avait fait revivre la mort de Sirius…_(__désolées, mais c'est trop affreux)_. 

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils allèrent se préparer pour le 1er cours de la journée : DCFM. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle, le professeur Horgenre les attendait comme à son habitude. En voyant l'air attristé d'Harry, elle le dévisagea d'un regard profond. Elle le suivit des yeux quand il s'assit à sa place, et ne commença son cours que lorsqu'il eut sorti ses affaires.

- "Bien, la leçon que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui nécessite des bases de théorie. C'est pour cela que vous allez devoir lire le chapitre 17 de votre livre, dit-elle à la classe. Je sais que ce n'est pas très intéressant," ajouta t-elle en voyant les regards mécontents des élèves. "Mais il est absolument nécessaire de connaître d'abord la théorie. Vous aurez tout le loisir de pratiquer par la suite pendant vos séances de duel…"

Hermione profita de cette allusion du professeur pour lui demander : 

- "Madame, est-ce que vous seriez d'accord pour venir nous assister pendant nos séances d'AD ? Parce qu'on est en peu beaucoup maintenant, et il nous devient difficile de progresser dans la pratique des sorts…

- Bien sûr, mais je ne pourrai pas venir à toutes les séances." Lui dit-elle en souriant. "Tenez –moi au courant des dates de vos rendez-vous et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Maintenant, s'il vous plait, veuillez prendre vos livres à la page 125 et commencer à lire le chapitre 17 : « comment détecter la présence de magie noire »."

Harry aurait préféré une autre leçon, compte tenu de son état de bonheur absolu _(c'est ironique, je tiens à préciser)_ mais il s'exécuta et commença à lire le chapitre en question. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry entendit qu'on l'appelait :

- " Harry"   

Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé, mais tous ses camarades étaient plongés dans leur livre. Il venait à peine de se remettre à lire quand il entendit de nouveau son nom.

- "Harry"

Il se rendit compte que cette voix venait de l'intérieur de sa tête et qu'elle appartenait à la prof de DCFM. IL leva les yeux vers elle. Elle le fixait intensément :

- " Harry, fit la voix dans sa tête, fais semblant de continuer à lire s'il te plait. Je sais que tu te poses des questions quant à la prophétie…"

Harry poussa un soupir.

- " …Comment tu dois te comporter par rapport à ce que t'as dit Dumbledore, si tu dois le dire à tes deux amis, Ron et Hermione…"

Harry ferma les yeux.

- " Il faut que tu leur dise, Harry, c'est très important. Je sais que tu ne me connais pas bien, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. C'est bien plus important que ce que tu ne crois. Il faut que tu leur dise…"

Là-dessus, Horgenre coupa sa conversation avec Harry, et s'adressa à la classe.

- " Bien, maintenant, nous allons pouvoir passer à la pratique…"

Quand ils sortirent du cours 1h plus tard, Harry avait pris sa décision : il n'allait pas raconter la prophétie à Ron et Hermione, il allait voir Dumbledore. C'était lui qui l'avait mis dans ce pétrin, et lui qui lui avait raconté sa destinée, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne, et de quel droit cette Horgenre lui donnait des ordres…La colère monta en lui une nouvelle fois _(pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il y a Dumby, il est colère ? c'est mon chouchou Dumby, alors calme toi…= c drey, Maëlle pas responsable mon chouchou c Ron !)_.

La journée se passa sans encombre, si ce n'est qu'Harry, peu attentif aux cours suivants, écopa d'un travail supplémentaire en métamorphose.

Après le dîner, il prétexta une recherche à la bibliothèque pour quitter la salle commune et aller voir Dumbledore.

Arrivée devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, il se lança dans le plus grand récital de sucreries du monde sorcier et moldu qu'il connaissait : 

- " Fizwizbiz, plume en sucre, chocogrenouille, tête brûlée _(c bon ça miam)_, dragibus, dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue, sorbet citron, menthe, fraise, chocolat, truffe de noël, bûche de noël _(c'est l'effet noël)_, nounours a la gomme, fraises tagada, crocodiles, kinder surprise, sucettes au caramel, power fresh d'Hollywood sans sucre, Hollywood blancheur, tablette freedent, green fresh, chlorophylle_(désolée private joke)_, fondant du chaudron, ballongnomme du Bullard, baguette magique au réglisse,gomme de limace, nougat, caramel, bulles baveuses, gnomes au poivre, souris glacées, marshmallow(du bonzaï d'Herm), sucette pour vampire (oui oui celle au sang ~__^), nids de cafards, bièraubeure_(eh g la recette si vous la voulez emailez moi en fait j'en ai deux une alcoolisée et l'autre sans alcool ^__^, j'espère que ça sera alcoolisé en janvier Maëlle…t'inquiète drey elle le sera !)_, caramel, PUDDING DE NOEL, TARTE A LA MELLASSE, TARTE AU CITRON, MERINGUE,TWIX, LION, M&M'S, KIT KAT…"

Harry s'était mis à crier malgré lui. Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, et dit, tout essoufflé : "patacitrouille". 

Mais la gargouille ne donna aucun signe de vie. Harry s'affala contre le mur en rageant, tout d'abord contre lui même, puis contre sa destinée, puis contre Dumbledore, et enfin contre le monde entier (moldu et sorcier confondus).

Puis il se releva et, en donnant des coups de pied et de poings à l'endroit où la gargouille devait normalement laisser place à un escalier, il cria : "Alohomora, destructo, reducto, expelliarmus, specto patronum, wingardium leviosa, pointe au nord…". Il en était même arrivé à utiliser les sorts les plus simples qu'il connaissait dans l'espoir de faire bouger la gargouille.

En désespoir de cause, il hurla : "accio mot de passe, accio gargouille, accio Dumbledore !"

Il avait abandonné tout espoir de pouvoir parler à Dumbledore quand il entendit des pas : ceux du directeur.

- "Ohh, professeur !" sa rage s'était évanouie, à la pensée que son sort ait pu fonctionner, bien que visant une personne. 

- "Vous m'avez appelé Harry ?

- Est- ce que je peux…enfin, je veux dire…le sort d'attraction…enfin…"

Puis il reprit ses esprits et sa rage revint au galop.

- " Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI ME LAISSEZ-VOUS TOUJOURS EN DEHORS DE TOUT SURTOUT MAINTENANT J'AI 16 ANS, 16 ANS ET VOUS SAVEZ QUE JE, J-E, M-O-I, M-E _(anglais)_, Y-O _(ça c'est pour les espagnols)_, I-C-H _(ça pour les allemands)_, W-O _(même en chinois, c'est dingue)Y-A (et même en russe)_ HARRY POTTER DOIS _LE TU..._

Harry continuait d'ouvrir la bouche mais rien ne sortait : Dumbledore d'un geste de la main l'avait rendu aphone _(ben moi depuis que g lu le tome cinq et surtout la bataille finale, et ben je me suis rendue compte que dumby n'était pas un vieux croûton et puis dans le trailer du troisième film ben il allume une bougie sans baguette...t'as raison Maëlle, et puis moi j'aime pas quand il crie sur Dumby, car c'est mon préféré. Euh…je l'ai pas déjà dit ça ?)._

- "Suis moi dans mon bureau Harry, nous ne pouvons pas parler de ça ici. Quand yen a marre, ya Malabar" dit Dumbledore d'un air grave.

La gargouille bougea pour laisser place à un escalier. Interloqué par le choix du mot de passe, Harry suivit Dumbledore dans son bureau.

Quand ils furent entrés dans le bureau, Harry porta sa baguette à sa gorge et pensa « sonorus », et se mit alors à hurler : 

- " Shut up now, I'm fed up with your lies and all your little mysteries, fed up with you considering me as a child, why the hell are you always trying to protect me like this as you know you can't! And why are you always by Merlin putting me out of the fucking things which go on with the war! Shut up I don't want excuses anymore! And I'll say fuck if I want to, FUCK FUCK FUCK, FUCK VOLDEMORT, FUCK THIS BLOODY PROPHETIE AND FUCK YOU ALL!!!! I don't care anymore about being the little ickle Harry, the nice wonderful Harry, the one who survived: yeah glad to be this one! Hate to be _out_ instead of being _in_ as I should be and you know it, YOU KNOW IT, YOU KNEW IT! FUCK Y..." _(cette manie de tout écrire anglais…comme si on comprenait pas -"fuck" quand même. Pour les gens français normaux, la traduction est à la fin du chapitre)_.

QuadnQ

- Et bien je croyais que votre colère se serait apaisée pendant vos vacances, mais apparemment, il n'en est rien !

- Et bien M. Je-sais-tout, revoyez votre copie. Le fait que vous m'ayez expliqué cette prophétie n'arrange rien à ma situation. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? Attendre gentiment que ce cinglé de service _(nous avons nommé Tonton Voldy yeah ! (Alias tommy Elvis (le King) Jedusort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle) _vienne me voir dans mon dortoir et me dise "Harry si on pouvait faire notre petit duel maintenant, ça m'arrangerait" ? J'en ai marre, pourquoi vous m'avez parlé de cette fichue prophétie ? Si vous vouliez gâcher encore plus mes vacances, c'est gagné !!! _En plus, je ne devrais pas avoir des cours en plus, des cours de duel que VOUS me donneriez pas comme les cours d'occlumencie en parlant d'occlumencie c'est grâce à cela que Rogue..."_

_-"le Professeur Rogue"_

_-"ouais c'est grâce à cela que Rogue peut infiltrer Voldemort?! Parce que je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas infaillible j'ai réussit à le contrer même avec le peu de séances que j'ai eu et Voldemort il..."_

_-"le professeur Rogue est un occlumens très compétent j'ai confiance en lui et en ses capacités._

_-"Vous ne devriez pas on ne peut pas lui faire confiance c'est Rogue : il a arrêté de me donner des leçons, il me hais et c'est MOI qui doit tuer Voldemort! _

_-"J'ai toute confiance en le professeur Rogue ..."_

_-"Mais pourquoi alors pourquoi ne lui donnez vous pas le poste de professeur de DCFM? " (NdA: aha ! JKR hein pourkoi, mais parcequeuuuuuu !!! Elle a dit dans une interview qu'il ne fallait pas le tenter…sous entendu ne pas tenter le diable, aha ça veut dire qu'il est méchant encore un peu, et retourner près de Voldoudou c'est pas le tenter ça…moi jdis be careful with Snape he can go back to his former ideas (which to my mind he never completly left…). Ce passage est en italique car il est rajouté sans la perm de drey qui va sûrement me tuer…_

Soudain, Harry se sentit comme paralysé : il ne pouvait plus parler et ses gestes étaient comme au ralenti. Il compris que Dumbledore lui avait jeté un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- " Harry, assieds-toi, s'il te plait, et calme toi." Dit Dumbledore de son ton calme habituel _(j'adore quand il fait ça, p'ti Dumby…)_.

Ne pouvant plus rien faire, Harry s'assit donc, mais il ne se calma pas pour autant. Il avait besoin d'explications, et il n'allait pas laisser Dumbledore lui dicter sa conduite.

- "Je savais que tu viendrais me voir pour que je te donne quelques explications Harry. C'est ton droit, mais je voudrais que tu te comporte comme quelqu'un de responsable et que tu arrête de te mettre en colère pour faire ton rebelle _(ouais, vazy papi Dumby !)_.Je sais que tu me crois responsable de ta situation, mais j'aimerais qu'après cette discussion, tu assumes cette situation. D'accord ?"

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et attendit que celui-ci lui fasse un hochement de tête en signe d'approbation. Dumbledore murmura alors quelque chose et Harry retrouva son état normal.

- "Tout d'abord, concernant cette prophétie, il serait sage que tu en parles à tes amis, si tu te sens prêt, bien entendu !

- On croirait entendre Horgenre ! répliqua Harry d'un ton amer.

- _Professeur_ Horgenre. Il faut que tu lui fasses confiance, dit tout simplement Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je lui faire confiance ? Je ne la connais que depuis 2 semaines !

- Je ne peux rien de dire sur elle pour le moment, et je te demande de me pardonner pour ça. Mais cela risquerait de compromettre sa mission. Je peux juste te dire qu'elle fait partie de l'Ordre du phénix et qu'elle a mon entière confiance."

Bien que surpris de cette révélation, Harry profita de cette dernière phrase pour dire d'un ton grave :

- " Je veux rentrer dans l'ordre.

- C'est trop dangereux Harry, tu es trop jeune. Dit simplement Dumbledore.

- Mais vous m'énervez à la fin ! J'ai 16 ans maintenant, j'ai combattu Voldemort plus d'une fois ! Alors ne me dites pas que je suis trop jeune ou que c'est trop dangereux, les jumeaux Weasley en font parti ! Et ne me dites pas que c'est trop loin ou que c'est trop risqué d'y aller, parce que je sais qu'il est à Poudlard.

- Je savais bien que M. Weasley vous dirait ce qu'il a vu. Alastor l'a vu derrière cette magnifique tapisserie." Dit Dumbledore en regardant Harry dans les yeux. "Quant aux jumeaux, ils ne font pas parti de l'ordre, ils…apportent leur contribution." Ajouta t-il avec un léger sourire.

- "Je-veux-ren-trer-dans-l'or-dre ! répéta Harry avec fermeté en élevant la voix   

- Non Harry, c'est bien trop dangereux !" la voix de Dumbledore avait perdu de son calme.

- "J'ai déjà combattu Voldemort, je suis prêt à courir tous les risq…

- pour mourir comme tes parents ? la voix de Dumbledore tremblait. Eux aussi étaient prêts à courir tous les risques, Harry. Ceux qui sont dans l'Ordre sont exposés à de très grands risques. Et toi, à cause de cette prophétie, tu es encore plus exposé que n'importe qui d'autre. Regarde M. Weasley, attaqué par un serpent, regarde M. Moroz, tué à Ste Mangouste, regarde Sirius…Je ne veux pas te perdre Harry."

Harry ne répondit rien. Dumbledore avait visé juste ne parlant de Sirius. Il lui avait prendre conscience de la dangerosité d'être membre de l'Ordre. 

Un long silence suivit les paroles du directeur, pendant lequel aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Puis Harry dit doucement : 

- "Professeur, qui a t-il derrière le voile ?"

Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Dumbledore lui répondit :

- " C'est un endroit mystérieux Harry, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il y a derrière. On sait juste qu'il y a la mort, l'au-delà" –une ombre passa sur son visage. " On ne sait pas si c'est un endroit définitif ou s'il ne s'agit que d'un passage transitoire pour les morts. 

- Et ces voix ? J'ai entendu des voix lorsque je me trouvais près du voile. Et Luna aussi m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu des murmures." Rajouta t-il en se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait dit à la fin de l'année. 

- " Ces voix aussi sont mystérieuses Harry. Vois-tu, seuls ceux qui ont perdu un être cher peuvent les entendre, un peu comme les Sombrals…Cet endroit renferme un lourd secret qui ne pourra jamais être dévoilé.

- Professeur, j'aimerais y retourner… pour …pour voir, dit Harry tristement. 

- Nous irons Harry, nous irons" murmura Dumbledore.

Quand Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, il ne se dirigea pas vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il sortit dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc près de lac. Il parlerait de la prophétie à Ron et Hermione, mais quand il serait prêt. Cela faisait à peine 3 mois que son parrain était mort, et Harry avait toujours autant le cœur meurtri quand il pensait à lui. 

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes passées à repenser à sa discussion avec le directeur, Harry se leva et rentra à la tour des Gryffondors. Il ne répondit pas à l'appel d'Hermione quand il traversa la salle commune et alla se coucher.

- "Un jour je me vengerai, je vengerai tous ceux que vous avez tué…Bellatrix et ton cher maître, je vous tuerai…"

Et Harry s'endormit sur cette résolution.

**traduction**** du coup de gueule d'Harry que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire en VO :** "taisez-vous maintenant, j'en ai marre de vos mensonges et de toutes vos cachotteries, marre que vous me considériez comme un gamin, pourquoi bon sang essayez vous toujours de me protéger comme cela alors que vous savez que vous ne le pouvez! Et pourquoi m'excluez vous toujours par merlin de cette merde qui continue avec la guerre! Taisez vous, je ne veux plus d'excuses! Et je dis merde si je veux, MERDE MERDE MERDE, MERDE A VOLDEMORT, MERDE A CETTE PUTAIN DE PROPHETIE ET MERDE A VOUS TOUS!!!! Je me fous de ne plus être le gentil petit Harry, le merveilleux Harry : celui qui a survécu, ouais heureux d'être celui-la même! Je déteste être à l'écart au lieu d'être au courant alors que je devrai l'être et vous le savez, VOUS LE SAVEZ, VOUS LE SAVIEZ! Allez vous faire fou..."

**Note de fin de chapitre**: ehhhhhh personne ne s'est plaint de nos NdA intempestives, trop bien on va pouvoir continuer nos délire ahhhh trop bien hi hi hi hi hi Drey c'est la fête!!! *sautent de joie et courent autour de la table du salon* 

Sinon, si vous avez des requêtes nous essayerons de les insérer à l'histoire, nous trouvons cela marrant d'insérer les envies des personnes qui lisent, ah oui avez-vous trouvé quels perso nous sommes? Bon pour Drey c facile mais bon... (en fait pour Maëlle aussi)

Ah oui nous aurions besoin d'un animal magique (ou pas) de compagnie pour aller commettre des méfaits, alors nous attendons vos suggestions (faut qu'il soit intelligent et puisse percevoir si il y a quelqu'un dans les parages du méfait...) merci! ^__^ & ^__^ (ben oui on est 2)

Nous allions oublier JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE

Prochain chapitre : les potions en fêtes, en gros Rogue est furieux mais c le meilleurs cours de potions qu'Harry n'ait jamais eu…

RAR : Désolée je fais court il est minuit 47 minute et on est le oh ben le 31 et donc ce soir je sors et je veux être en forme…

**Menssa**** : **oui Ron et Herm vont finir ensemble c obligé il ne pe en être autrement ! merci d'avoir reviewé et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! pr sirius oui c trop triste ns pas remises ns pas pouvoir en parler correctement… « c extra » ca veut dire mieu que bien ? Drey drey vient voir ! * sautent sur le canapé* 'merde on a cassé une latte  ouf seulement déboitée…' *descendent du canapé et sourissent comme des démentes*

**Moony**: oui elle est à fond sur le couple Ron /Herm…

Euh métamorphagie, TdT (truc de tonks) ca te va ? ou Mtmphie ce qui est vachement plus compliqué mais plus logique… (perso TdT c mieux ) )

Ron le goinffre c bien se qu'on pensait… merci de me l'avoir confirmée (mais il est qd même génial hein ?)

Bonnes vacs à toi aussi !

**Tangerinedream**** : **he he, Herm se décide à accepter son attirance pour Ron mais elle est qd même très classique et je pense qu'elle va tout faire pr que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas (remarque c ns qui faisons la fic dc on fait ce qu'on veut et ns voyons très mal une Hermione entreprenante à ce niveau tout du moins…) com tu dit entk vive le couple Ron/Herm ! ouais à bas les Harry Herm ou autre aberration du genre (oups fo que je me calme !)

Joyeux noël (je c c un peu tardif mais bon) et BONNE ANNEE

Nous tenions à préciser que nous écrivons tout d'abord pour combler l'attente du 6eme livre (et ca va etre long mais long…) ensuite pour combler notre frustration que Herm et Ron ne soit tjrs pas ensemble, puis parce que ca ns éclate de le faire, et enfin parce que c merveilleux d'avoir des reviews et d'échanger son point de vue avec d'autres fans…voili voilou ! Sur ce je vous souhaite d'abord bonne nuit car la g vraiment sommeil et nous crions toutes deux BONNE ANNEE que vos prédictions se réalisent ayez vos BUSEs et ASPICs et gagnez plein de gallions, tombez amoureux sans filtre d'amour, amusez vous (il est interdit de faire de la magie si vs êtes un sorcier de premier cycle hehehehe drey et moi on peut niark niark niark!) mais surtout priez pr que JKR se grouillent d'écrire le six…et mette Ronny et Hermignonne ensemble… et que qqn mettent le feu à la robe de Rogue…


	5. cours en folie

**DISCLAIMER : rien à nous, sauf l'intrigue ! ya ratchou spat !* (dslée il est tard ) **

**Note de début de chapitre : Voila, si vous avez le chapitre seulement maintenant c'est uniquement de la faute de Drey qui a mis dix ans à l'écrire ! Pour une fois je n'ai fait que corriger (oki j'avoue g mis 5 jours à corriger *maëlle se planque sous son bureau*) bonne lecture à tous et à toutes on se revoit en bas pr les réponses aux reviews !******

**Chapitre 5 : cours en folie.**

Quand Harry se réveilla le vendredi matin, il eut tout de suite envie de se rendormir. Lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre, il vit que le temps était triste et maussade, et ne donnait pas envie de travailler : le ciel était gris et une pluie ardue tombait en continu, transformant le parc du château en bourbier. Harry espérait que le temps deviendrait plus clément pour leur entraînement de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu le soir même. 

Pendant qu'il s'habillait, Harry se remémora son emploi du temps : dans la même journée, il avait à supporter un double cours de potion, un cours de métamorphose, un autre de Soins aux créatures magiques (l'idée de rester dans le parc sous cette pluie battante ne lui présageait rien de bon), et enfin, une autre heure de sortilège. 

La seule pensée réjouissante qu'Harry avait, était de se dire que le lendemain, la sortie à Pré au lard était programmée. 

Il descendit rejoindre Hermione dans la Grande Salle. Elle était en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier tout en mangeant distraitement un pancake au sirop d'érable.

- "J'en ai marre des Potions ! dit Harry en s'affalant sur le banc en face d'hermione. Double Potion deux fois par semaine, je ne sais pas si je vais finir cette année vivant !

- Tu devais t'y attendre ! Lui répondit Hermione en tournant une page de son journal   le sirop d'érable était en train de dégouliner sur la table, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

- Ils auraient pu au moins s'arranger pour qu'on ait Rogue à petite dose, disperser les cours ! répliqua Harry d'un ton amer.

- Les potions que l'on prépare cette année sont plus complexes, et donc plus longues à confectionner…Au fait, Ron n'est pas l ? Ajouta t-elle en levant la tête pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry était assis.

- Non, il dort encore. Il n'a qu'une heure de divination, donc il commence plus tard.

- Ah ! Oh !" dit Hermione, visiblement déçue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry et Hermione étaient en direction les cachots froids et humides de leur prof de potions préféré. Tous les élèves, exceptés les Serpentards, étaient de mauvaise humeur, et quand le professeur Rogue, une fois qu'ils furent installés, leur annonça qu'ils allaient fabriquer la potion la plus difficile qu'ils auraient cette année, leur humeur ne fit qu'empirer.

Le professeur Rogue fit apparaître la liste des ingrédients au tableau, certains qu'Harry n'avait jamais vus. Le regard affolé d'Hermione, qui lisait la liste en même temps qu'Harry ne le rassura pas. Puis Rogue leur expliqua qu'elles étaient les étapes de la confection, et Harry se sentit définitivement paumé. 

- "Compte-tenu des dons très limités dont vous faites preuve pendant mon cours depuis le début de l'année, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez cette potion mais il peut être intéressant de voir lequel d'entre vous se rapprochera au plus près du résultat escompté."

Et deux heures de calvaire commencèrent pour Harry. La proportion de chaque ingrédient était réglée au milligramme près, et devait être ajouté à la seconde près. Aucune hésitation n'était tolérée. 

Harry, qui n'avait jamais été très doué en potion, même pour les plus simples, s'attendait à voir son chaudron exploser à tout instant. Hermione, quant à elle, était très concentrée, et semblait tenir la route.

Au bout d'une demie-heure de galère, alors qu'Harry ne cherchait même plus à comprendre pourquoi sa potion n'avait pas la même couleur que celle d'Hermione, un cri retentit dans la classe : 

- "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!"

_"Tiens, Malefoy est un castra ?"_se demanda Harry tellement la voix de son camarade était aiguë.

Tous les élèves cessèrent leur activité et se tournèrent vers Malefoy, celui-ci regardait avec horreur son chaudron, qui s'était mis à faire des bulles de savon. Le professeur Rogue, visiblement décontenancé, regarda le contenu du chaudron de Malefoy, puis Malefoy, puis le chaudron à nouveau. Il resta un instant à contempler la « potion » de son chouchou qui commençait à prendre une teinte rosée, tout en continuant à faire des bulles _(la potion, pas le chouchou)_. 

Aucun des élèves ne s'occupait de sa potion à présent, car trop occupés à rigoler. Harry était pris d'un  violent fou rire et avait un affreux mal de ventre. Il essaya de se calmer, mais croisa le regard d'Hermione, dans le même état que lui, et se remis à rire de plus belle _(c'est horrible ça, mais c'est trop bien… les fous rire)_. 

Entre deux éclats de rire, Harry entendit Rogue dire à Malefoy :

- "Je ne sais pas comment vous vous y êtes pris, mais je vous avoue que je suis déçu, j'attendais mieux de votre part."

Et le professeur remua sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron de Malefoy, très vexé de s'être fait remettre à sa place par son prof préféré. Rogue murmura une formule et les bulles de savon disparurent.

- "Ohhhh !  s'exclamèrent les élèves d'une seule voix, déçus.

- Maintenant, remettez-vous tous au travail, dit Rogue d'une voix qui fit stopper tous les rires. Potter, Granger, je vous enlève 10 points chacun pour avoir rigolé."

Harry, qui était habitué à ce genre de sanction, ne se calma pas tout de suite, au contraire d'Hermione à qui les points en moins avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide. 

Puis, à peine cinq minutes après, alors que la classe était replongée dans sa léthargie habituelle, Malefoy repoussa un autre cri : 

- "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!"

_"Chuis sûr que c'est un castra."_

Maintenant, la potion de Malefoy ressemblait à une immense fondue savoyarde.(_ndr__ : oh trop bon ça drey !!!)_ On aurait dit que plusieurs kilos de gruyère fondu avaient été déversés dans son chaudron, et quand il voulut plonger sa baguette dedans, elle en ressortit couverte de fromage, des fils reliant le chaudron à la baguette. 

C'en était trop pour Harry qui se remit aussitôt à rigoler, à l'instar de tous les élèves qui à nouveau, laissèrent leurs chaudrons. 

Le professeur fit de nouveau une remarque à Malefoy qu'Harry ne put entendre, tellement le brouhaha qui régnait dans la classe était important. Mais cette remarque ne fit qu'accroître le mal-être de Malefoy qui, une fois son chaudron à nouveau vide, trouva un soudain intérêt à ses ingrédients posés sur la table, qu'il regarda fixement, laissant les autres élèves se moquer de lui. Il savait qu'en sortant du cours, le récit des évènements se propagerait vite dans Poudlard, ce qui aurait pour effet de souiller sa réputation. De plus, les élèves des autres maisons ne manqueraient pas de lui rappeler ce cours de potions par des remarques bien choisies. 

De nouveau, le professeur Rogue pris la parole, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener le calme dans la classe :

- "Si quelqu'un s'amuse à jeter de nouveau un sort à Malefoy, toute la classe est en retenue jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez tous à me faire cette potion. 

- Mais il nous a pas dit que cette potion était trop difficile pour nous, et que personne n'arriverait à la faire ? murmura Hermione à Harry.

- Si."

Puis Harry se remit au travail, sans grande conviction. Il savait que sa potion ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle devait être, et il lui restait encore une heure et demie à tenir, mais la pensée de Malefoy en proie aux aléas de sa potion lui donna le courage pour continuer le cours.

Plus aucun incident ne revint perturber le cours de potion, et les élèves étaient à présent de nouveau concentrés à essayer tant bien que mal de tenir la route.

Hermione avait repris son sérieux de début de cours, et quand Rogue passa à côté d'elle au bout d'une heure, il n'eut rien à lui redire, ce qui eut pour effet d'accroître encore plus son animosité envers les Gryffondors. Pour compenser le fait qu'une Sang de Bourbe puisse être la meilleure élève de sa classe, dépassant même sa propre maison, Rogue se défoula sur Harry quand il arriva à sa hauteur : 

- " Je savais que vous étiez pitoyable M. Potter, mais pas à ce point l ! dit-il un rictus en coin, content de pouvoir ridiculiser son souffre douleur préféré, maintenant que Neville n'était plus là. Votre potion ressemble plus à de la pâte à crêpes qu'à n'importe quelle potion digne de ce nom !"

Puis comme à son habitude, il fit un mouvement de baguette et le contenu du chaudron d'Harry s'évapora.

Mais au même moment, un incident se produisit : un sort venu de nulle part vint heurter la tête du professuer, qui s'en trouva…modifié. A la place de ses éternels cheveux sales, le professeur Rogue arborait une magnifique mise en plis, assortie de bigoudis et de baguettes de toutes les couleurs.

Harry réprima difficilement un nouveau fou rire, tant la vision qui s'offrait à lui était désopilante : en plus de la magnifique coiffure, la tête de Rogue était inhabituelle. Sur son visage se lisait toute une palette d'émotions : la surprise digne de Dobby, le dégoût de Mme Malefoy, et un sentiment de honte qui montait en lui, le faisant ressembler de plus en plus à Ron dont il avait pris la couleur de visage.

Le professeur Rogue, qui jamais  ne s'était senti aussi mal, baragouina une formule, et sa mise en plis disparut.

Puis il se tourna vers la classe, hilare, à l'exception des Serpentards. Quand il prit la parole, les élèves se calmèrent, mais on entendait encore des gloussements ici et là.

- " Si personne ne dénonce l'élève qui a fait ça, toute la classe est privée de Pré-au-Lard pendant toute l'année."

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Malefoy pour lever la main.

- " Oui, M. Malefoy ? demanda Rogue

- C'est Drey Farmer, la nouvelle." dit Malefoy avec une voix empreinte d'un contentement sadique.

Toute la classe se tourna vers Drey, la seule Gryffondor de la classe avec Harry et Hermione. Celle-ci resta calme et ne cilla pas, mais ses yeux lançaient des regards noirs à Malefoy. Le professeur Rogue s'avança vers elle. On aurait cru qu'en face de lui se trouvait Sirius ou un des Maraudeurs qu'il haïssait tant : dans son regard se lisait un mélange de dédain et de haine. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu aussi furieux. Il avait l'impression que si Rogue avait pu frapper cette élève ou lui lancer un sort impardonnable, personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher. Mais lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut de sa voix habituelle, sans hausser le ton :

- "Bien Melle Farmer. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours pour que je puisse décider de votre punition."

La fin du cours se passa dans une atmosphère tendue. Suite à cet épisode, Rogue n'arrêtait pas de faire des remarques aux élèves, les poussant à bout. Seuls les Serpentards étaient épargnés, bien que leurs potions ne soient pas plus réussies que celles des autres élèves. A la fin de la dernière heure, comme prévu, personne n'avait réussit à faire la potion, même pas Hermione, et l'annonce par le professeur Rogue de la fin du cours fut un soulagement pour tout le monde.

Harry et Hermione sortirent des cachots et se dirigèrent vers le cours de métamorphose, pressés de raconter à Ron ce qui s'était passé avec Rogue.

Ils le trouvèrent devant la salle du professeur McGonagall. Il les attendait pour rentrer en classe. Une fois installés, Harry et Hermione profitèrent de ce que McGonagal était en train de discuter avec un autre professeur pour tout lui raconter.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fin de leur récit, Ron s'écria : 

- "Wouaaah ! J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Rogue ! Une mise en plis ! Ca avait l'air trop bien ! Mieux que le jour où Malefoy s'est retrouvé changé en fouine ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Fred et Georges …

- Trop bien ? s'offusqua Hermione. Mets-toi à la place de Drey ! J'imagine que Rogue va lui faire vivement regretter son geste ! 

- N'empêche, on pourra la remercier, coupa Harry pour éviter qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate entre ses deux camarades. Grâce à elle, on s'est quand même bien amusés ! Et puis, je ne serai pas surpris si elle nous avouait que les sorts jetés sur le chaudron de Malefoy venaient d'elle…"

Le trio aurait volontiers continué à discuter de ce qui s'était passé, mais le professeur McGonagall venait de rentrer et s'apprêtait à commencer son cours.

A peine deux minutes après le début du cours, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Drey entra.

Harry ne savait pas ce que lui avait dit le professeur Rogue, mais en voyant Drey à cet instant, il sut qu'il avait usé de tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la punir. Son changement de comportement était flagrant : dix minutes auparavant, elle paraissait sûre d'elle, presque désinvolte et maintenant, elle semblait fragile, prête à s'effondrer.   

- "Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison arrivez-vous en retard à mon cours Melle Farmer ? demanda McGonagall d'un ton sec et sévère.

- J'étais avec le professeur Rogue" répondit Drey dans un murmure.

Puis elle tendit un morceau de parchemin au professeur, qui, bien que surprise, le prit avec méfiance. 

Pendant quelques instants, personne ne parla : McGonagall lisait la lettre, pendant que Drey n'osait regarder personne, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Quand, à la fin de sa lecture, McGonagall repris la parole, sa voix avait changé de ton. Elle était plus douce, comme compatissante.

- "Bien, vous viendrez avec moi voir le directeur. En attendant, vous pouvez aller vous installer."

Drey alla s'installer au fond de la classe, et quand elle passa à hauteur du trio, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Il se tourna vers Hermione. Elle aussi avait remarqué et semblait inquiète, mais elle lui fit signe de se taire.

Quand une heure plus tard, à la fin du cours, ils sortirent de la classe pour aller déjeuner, tous les Gryffondors de sixième année les encerclèrent pour leur demander ce qui s'était passé.

- "Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Seamus Finnigan.  

- Qu'est ce que lui a dit Rogue ? demanda Dean Thomas.

- Pourquoi ils vont aller voir Dumbledore ? C'est si grave que ça ?" s'exclama Lavande.

Les tentatives de Ron, Harry et Hermione pour manger tranquille échouèrent, et ils se retrouvèrent à la table des Gryffondors, au milieu d'un groupe d'élèves avides d'en savoir un peu plus sur les évènements du matin. Au début, Hermione était réticente à l'idée de tout raconter, mais elle se résolut enfin à leur parler quand elle compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas manger tranquille de toute façon.

Là encore, les réactions furent très diverses. Les garçons disaient : "Wouaaah la chance, j'aurais bien aimé être là pour voir la tête de Rogue !" et les filles : "Ohhh, pauvre Drey. Je comprends pourquoi elle était dans cet état." (_nda__ : ah les mecs ils pensent qu'au fun, pov drey !!!!)_

Les discussions continuèrent tout au long du déjeuner, et pas seulement à la table des Gryffondors. Encore une fois, la propension à Poudlard à la circulation rapide des rumeurs, vraies ou fausses, se révéla vraie, et bientôt toute l'école fut au courant. 

A la fin du déjeuner, Harry se sépara d'Hermione et de Ron, qui allèrent à leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Le cours d'Harry était une heure plus tard, avec les élèves d'option. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Harry remonta dans la Salle Commune, content de pouvoir souffler un instant avant de sortir dehors, sous la pluie qui continuait à tomber violemment, pour son cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

La salle des Gryffondors était déserte à l'exception de quelques élèves qui s'apprêtaient à partir pour leurs cours respectifs. Au bout de cinq minutes, quand tout le monde fut parti, Harry, installé dans un fauteuil près du feu, put enfin goûter à  la tranquillité dont il  n'avait pas pu bénéficier pendant l'heure du repas.

Puis il entendit que quelqu'un descendait du dortoir des filles. Il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir …Drey. Il ne l'avait pas vu du déjeuner et brûlait d'envie de savoir qu'elle était la punition de Rogue.

Elle alla s'installer à une table non loin d'Harry afin d'y faire ses devoirs. Elle ouvrit ses livres, mais les referma aussitôt, n'ayant pas la tête à travailler.

Profitant de ce prétexte, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

- "Tu veux que je t'aide ? lui demanda t-il tout en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Hein ? Oh non, ça va, je te remercie, dit-elle poliment. Elle venait à peine de remarquer que lui aussi était dans la Salle Commune.

- Euh…tu vas bien ? osa t-il.

- Oh oui, ça va super ! Cette enflure de prof de potions vient de gâcher ma vie, mais à part ça, tout va bien !" 

Son ton était monté d'un cran. Elle était énervée, en colère, et parlait fort sans s'en rendre compte.

Harry réalisa qu'elle réagissait comme lui un an auparavant, et compatit avec Hermione et Ron qui avaient du endurer ses sautes d'humeur.

- "Qu'est ce qu'il t'a donné comme punition ?"

Drey le regarda dans les yeux. Petit à petit, Harry voyait que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle détourna le regard et dit :

- " Privée de Pré-au-Lard, retenues pendant trois mois, et dernier avertissement avant l'exclusion de Poudlard."

Harry resta bouche bée. Il savait que Rogue était sévère, mais pas à ce point l !

- "Mais…vous êtes allées voir le directeur avec McGonagall ? Il est quand même plus clément que Rogue !

- Oui, on y est allé juste après le cours de métamorphose. Dumbledore a été très sympa, super compréhensif et tout. Il a laissé le professeur Rogue parler. Ce con voulait me virer d'office, direct, il voulait que demain je sois de retour en France. Il commençait vraiment à s'énerver quand Dumbledore est intervenu. Il a remis Rogue à sa place, et a refusé que je sois renvoyée. McGonagall était là, mais elle ne disait rien. Puis ils se sont mis d'accord sur ma punition. Dumbledore voulait encore plus alléger ma punition, mais Rogue  menacé de démissionner, alors ils en sont restés là…Puis Dumbledore a laissé partir McGonagall et Rogue, pour pouvoir me parler en tête-à-tête. Quand les deux profs sont partis, j'ai craqué, c'en était trop. J'avais simplement jeté un sort comique à Rogue, et voilà qu'il voulait me mettre dehors. Dumbledore a essayé de me consoler : il m'a parlé d'une voix très douce, tout en essayant de comprendre mes motivations. Il m'a même offert des bonbons au citron… ajouta t-elle avec un léger sourire. En gros, il m'a dit que je devais faire attention avec Rogue, et que je devais laisser mon animosité en dehors de la classe, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il m'a dit de te demander conseil…

- Moi ? demanda Harry d'un air incrédule.

- Oui, il m'a dit que tu te tenais tranquille pendant les cours de potion, malgré la haine réciproque" répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis Harry se remémora quelque chose qui pouvait un peu arranger la situation de Drey.

- "Tu sais, si tu veux quand même découvrir Pré-au-Lard il y a peut-être une solution…

- Dumbledore m'a aussi parlé du passage secret, le coupa Drey. Mais il m'a fait promettre de ne pas l'utiliser. Je ne veux pas lui désobéir. Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois."

Harry comprenait le comportement de Drey. La confiance de Dumbledore était bien trop précieuse pour risquer de la perdre jamais il n'aurait osé lui désobéir. 

Après quelques instants pendant lesquels aucun des deux ne parla, Drey s'écria : 

- "C'est quand même dingue un prof de potions aussi antipathique ! En France, les cours de potions étaient vraiment très intéressants ! Notre prof ne cherchait pas à nous saquer, mais à nous apprendre quelque chose. Et puis quand on jetait un sort à un professeur, histoire de rendre le cours moins chiant, on avait une retenue, tout au plus ! 

- Ca te manque, la France ? demanda Harry, assez étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Des fois oui. Tous mes amis sont restés là-bas, à part Moumou qui est à Serdaigle…"

Parler de la France semblait revigorer Drey, et ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à discuter de ça, en attendant de devoir aller au cours de soins aux créatures magiques. 

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron étaient en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques avec le professeur Goby Planche. Comme à son habitude, elle avait demandé aux élèves de se mettre par deux afin qu'ils puissent étudier les animaux magiques. Mais cette fois, à la surprise générale, elle avait insisté pour que chaque groupe soit formé d'un garçon et d'une fille. Bien que Ron et Hermione se soient mis automatiquement ensemble, maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus avec eux, ils s'en trouvèrent décontenancés. Quelle créature nécessitait d'être examinée par des groupes mixtes ? La réponse à la question que tout le monde se posait arriva presque aussitôt. 

- "Bien, si je vous ai fait mettre par couple, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Cupidons…

Ron regarda Hermione avec une tête incrédule Hermione regarda Ron avec un air affolé. 

- …Les Cupidons, comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, sont le symbole de l'amour, commença à expliquer le professeur Goby Planche. Ca ne sert à rien de faire cette tête là, M. Finnigan. Vous allez donc les étudier par couple. Le Cupidon réagira différemment selon les élèves. S'il sent des ondes positives entre deux élèves, il sera très coopératif et cherchera à vous rapprocher. Si, au contraire, il ne ressent aucun amour, il vous sera très difficile de l'étudier et donc d'avoir une bonne note. Je vous conseille donc de bien vouloir vous montrer plus aimable avec Melle Patil, M. Thomas."

Puis le professeur amena un Cupidon à chaque paire d'élève. Ron et Hermione étaient affolés : ils ne savaient pas comment réagirait le leur.

Quand ils eurent chacun un Cupidon, les élèves commencèrent à les étudier. Mais Ron et Hermione eurent à peine le temps de le toucher qu'une chose inattendue se produisit. La créature s'éleva dans les airs, et commença à émettre un chant mélodieux. A ce son, les autres Cupidons des autres groupes se dirigèrent vers Ron et Hermione, les encerclèrent et commencèrent à danser en ronde autour d'eux, tout en lançant des fleurs. 

Tous les élèves du groupe étaient à présent en train de les regarder, amusés. Ron et Hermione étaient mal à l'aise, et les paroles du professeur n'arrangèrent en rien leur état.

- "Et bien et bien. A l'évidence, il y a beaucoup d'amour entre vous deux. Tellement que les autres Cupidons ont aussi sentit sa présence." Dit-elle en souriant.

Tous les élèves étaient à présent hilares, certains leur lançaient des remarques. 

- "Et bien, Ron, on se dévergonde ?

- Eh Hermione, tu ne nous avais pas dit que t'avais une touche avec Weasley !

- Vous avez bien caché votre jeu tous les deux !"

Ron et Hermione étaient devenus rouge écarlate. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder. A cet instant, Ron aurait voulu avoir la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir transplaner ou rentrer sous terre.

Heureusement, au bout de cinq minutes de railleries qui en paraissaient le quintuple, le professeur se décida à intervenir. 

- "Bon, allez, ça suffit, dit-elle en rigolant. Que chaque groupe vienne reprendre son Cupidon pour que nos deux amoureux puissent travailler en paix et en harmonie…"

Tour à tour, les élèves libérèrent Ron et Hermione de leurs serviteurs, et le cours put reprendre normalement.

Mais la suite du cours se révéla tout aussi laborieuse pour les deux Gryffondors. Leur Cupidon, euphorique devant tant d'amour, ne cessait de leur lancer des regards doux. Il se tournait vers Hermione et faisait mine de bomber le torse tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux puis il se tournait vers Ron, et tout en lançant des regards papillonant, faisait mine de vouloir l'embrasser.

Dans ces conditions, ils  ne purent étudier de manière satisfaisante leur créature, et c'est sans grande conviction qu'ils déposèrent leur copie à la fin de l'heure.

La fin du cours fut un soulagement pour eux, mais en même temps, ils redoutaient le moment où ils seraient dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, et où aucun professeur ne serait là pour empêcher leurs camarades de les embêter.

Ils traversèrent le parc pour rentrer au château, silencieux, tout comme ils l'avaient été tout au long du cours. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Harry qui allait à son cours d'option, toujours en compagnie de Drey. Harry les salua mais ils ne répondirent pas et montèrent vers le septième étage de la tour des Gryffondors.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, Hermione monta directement dans les dortoirs des filles, et Ron, qui ne voulait pas affronter les plaisanteries tout seul, décida de l'imiter.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après pour le cours de sortilèges, le dernier cours de la journée, qu'ils durent affronter le regard de leurs camarades. Ayant retrouvé Harry, ils s'installèrent tous les trois à une table située au fond de la classe. Le professeur Flitwick, perché sur ses livres, leur annonça le programme du cours. 

- "Bonjour, chers élèves. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le sortilège d'évaporation. C'est un sortilège assez complexe qui consiste à faire disparaître momentanément un objet, puis à le faire réapparaître au bout de quelques instants. La formule à prononcer est la suivante : _evanescum_ pour faire disparaître l'objet, et _estatum_ pour qu'il réapparaisse. Vous pouvez commencer à travailler avec les tasses que j'ai placées devant vous."

Comme à leur habitude, Harry, Ron et Hermione travaillaient de manière distraite, préférant bavarder de choses et d'autres dans le seul cours qui leur permettait. Cette fois, au grand soulagement de Ron et Hermione, ce fut Harry qui parla le premier, et leur raconta ce que Drey lui avait raconté peu de temps auparavant.

- "…Et donc Rogue voulait la renvoyer ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Pour une simple mise en plis, franchement, il abuse !" _(mdr de cz mdr drey tu parles en z'y-va maintenant xpldr)_

N'ayant pas de réponse, Harry, assis au milieu, regarda tour à tour Ron et Hermione. Devant leur mutisme, il leur demanda : 

- " Eh oh, je vous parle ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés pendant le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques ?

- Non."

Ron et Hermione avaient répondu en même temps, mais restèrent le regard fixé sur leur tasse qu'ils étaient censés faire disparaître.

C'est à ce moment que Seamus, qui était à la table devant eux et qui avait suivit la conversation, tendit un morceau de papier à Harry. Celui-ci le prit, et commença à lire ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus. Puis, sa lecture finie, il pouffa de rire. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, pour étouffer ses rires, puis regarda ses deux camarades.

- " Alors comme ça, vous avez étudié des Cupidons ? Ils sont gentils ? leur demanda t-il tout en continuant à rigoler.

- S'il te plait Harry, on n'a pas envie de parler de ça" lâcha Hermione sèchement. 

Cette réplique calma aussitôt Harry, qui ne parla plus pendant tout le reste du cours, et le trio resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin du cours. 

En sortant du cours de sortilège, Katie, vint les voir pour leur dire que l'entraînement de Quidditch avait été annulé en raison du temps. Soulagés, ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Là encore, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot de tout le repas, mais durent faire abstraction des rires moqueurs des élèves de leur classe.

Harry avait du mal à garder son sérieux devant le ridicule de cette situation, mais il ne fit aucune remarque, par respect pour ses deux amis.

Puis ils retournèrent dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors. Comme le lendemain, il était prévu qu'ils aillent à Pré-au-Lard, ils décidèrent de s'avancer dans leurs devoirs. Ils s'installèrent dans leurs fauteuils préférés près du feu. Harry et Hermione commencèrent leur devoir de potions pendant que Ron s'attelait à la divination. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lavande vint les voir et demanda : 

- "Euh…Ron…je me demandais…après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…euh…c'est toujours d'accord pour aller à Pré-au-Lard demain avec moi ?"

Ron regarda Lavande, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- " Euh…"

Puis il regarda Harry qui haussa les épaules, puis Hermione qui faisait semblant de lire le cours de Rogue, mais qui en réalité, écoutait la conversation. Il regarda à nouveau Lavande et lui dit :

- "Bon bah c'est d'accord. A demain alors."

Visiblement satisfaite de cette réponse, Lavande tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Parvati, qui avait assisté à la scène de loin et attendait que Lavande lui rapporte ce que Ron avait décidé.

Ron la regarda s'éloigner, et se remit à son travail. Mais Hermione se leva d'un coup, rangea ses affaires brutalement et lâcha un vague "Bonne nuit" avant de monter dans le dortoir des filles, laissant Ron et Harry sans réaction. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Ron demanda : 

- "Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?"

Harry avait compris pourquoi Hermione avait agi de cette manière. Il demanda à Ron : 

- " Pourquoi t'as dit oui à Lavande ?

- Bah ! Elle me l'avait demandé il y a longtemps déjà, alors j'ai confirmé, c'est tout, ma décision était déjà prise.

 - Et après ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, t'as pas eu envie de changer d'avis ?"

Ron ne répondit pas. Il regardait le feu, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

- "Ron ! dit Harry pour faire dire quelque chose à son ami.

- Harry ! C'est trop compliqué, dit-il en levant les yeux vers Harry. Tu peux pas comprendre !

- Mais tu l'aimes ou pas ?"

 Quelques instants passèrent pendant lesquels Ron resta silencieux. Puis il murmura :

- "Oui."

Ron était devenu tout rouge. Il semblait gêné d'avoir dit la vérité, même à Harry.

- "Bah alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? demanda Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais Harry, qui te dit qu'elle éprouve la même chose pour moi ? T'as vu, on n'arrête pas de s'engueuler, ça pourra jamais coller entre nous ! dit Ron d'un air désespéré.

- Arrête de raconter des bêtises s'il te plaît. Si elle est partie brutalement, c'est parce qu'elle croyait enfin que t'allais lui faire une proposition sérieuse, mais non, tu as dit oui à Lavande. Et puis les Cupidons n'auraient pas réagit de cette manière si elle ne ressentait rien pour toi ! Promets moi que tu vas aller la voir et que tu lui demandera de sortir avec toi."

Harry regarda Ron dans les yeux. Celui-ci sourit et lui dit :

- "Je te promets." _Mais je ne vous dis pas quand, il ne se rend pas compte lui (Harry) de ce que c'est d'inviter Hermione._

Note de fin de chapitre : bien le prochain chap devrait prendre moins de temps car nous avons déjà tt planifi ! puis je vais m'y remettre sérieux, finis msn le soir, ca suffit maintenant lesoir écriture de la potterfic ! promis promis !

Bien passons aux RAR (je fais court car bien il est 22h50, f***, déj !)

**moony** : merci de nous suivre encore !!!! ouais tdt power !

Ah Ron c sur il est peut etre pas aussi fun que les jumeaux mais bon c Ron il est chou quoi !!!

J'espère que le chap t'a plu, et euh faut engueuler Drey pour le retard  ^__^ ! bisoukss

**Godric** : « géniale », c vré ouh c zentil de dire ça !!! ah nian pas tuer malefoy (sinon je verrais plus tommy ! nian ne pas faire attention sorry *sob* il est tard !) mais je suis pr qu'on démembre Bellatrix ! (dslée pr le démembrer mais g fé un exposé sur les serial killers dc ben g des restes…) merci d'avoir reviewer, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bisoukss

**gandalf**** le blanc** : « super » *notre fic est super notre fic est super, sautent de joie, cassent un vase, se calment et bafouillent un reparo…* oooops vraiment désolées pour ces nda intempestives mais c plus fort que nous… merci bicoup bicoup d'avoir reviewer ! euh pr ton vivement la suite ben c à Drey qu'il faut adresser les beuglantes, les CAP LOCK sont autorisées à son égard ! bisoukss

**Axoo**: ben étant donné le retard immense giga hyper mega long de temps de publication, c tt pardonné! Merci d'avoir reviewer, le principal c que tu l'ai fait ! a ++ et bisoukss a toi aussi !

**Morgane**: 1ere review: ah siri d'amour, :'(   c vrai que c mega triste mais bon moi je dit et g fais une fic la dessus que sirius n'était pas si bien que ça m'enfin..., pr Harry attend il est énervant qd même, relis le début du 5 : il se la pète, il fait même « style que genre que » (expression de maja et de moi du collège autant dire que ça date ça veut dire que il se prend pas pr de la bouse de dragon !) merci pour cette premiere review et oui nous continuons  (comme ca je c pô mais on continue !)

2eme review : alors la je ne voudrais pas briser tous tes espoirs mais Sirius ne reviendra pas JKR l'a dit c fini de chez fini, over, définitif , affreux , horrible , c injuste mais c la fin… et comme nous essayons qd même de faire une suite probable au T5 ben pas de retour de Sirius ici (enfin suite est un bien grand mot on met cela à notre sauce !) mais peut etre verrons nous le Sirius jeune lors d'un retour ds le passé qui sait, ou d'un flash back de Rémus…Merci d'avoir reviewé une 2eme fois ! bisoukss !
    
    *ya ratchou spat = c la retranscription phonétique de « je veux dormir » en russe

**Voili**** voilou ! une chtite review ce n'est pas de refus ! bisoukss tout le monde !**

**Prochain chap promis il vient vite cette fois , nan mais vraiment promis !**


	6. Quidditch, Rancoeur et jalousie

**Disclaimer**: nous ne sommes pas J. K. Rowling, les personnages ne nous appartiennent donc pas, même pas l'oiseau du 3e film qui se fait bouffer par le saule cogneur. Nous n'avons pas trouvé d'éditeur qui accepte de publier notre merveilleuse fiction, et donc nous ne gagnons pas d'argent. Notre seul plaisir est de savoir que des lecteurs aussi sympas, aussi drôles, aussi gentils que vous nous lisent.

Trêve de blablas, voici ce que vous attendez tous depuis…euh….4 mois et 15 jours, comme me l'a si gentiment fait remarqué Maëlle. Je m'excuse vraiment pour ce retard. Vous pouvez m'envoyer des beuglantes, de la bouse de dragon ou du pus de mimbulus mimbletonia, je ne porterai pas plainte.

Pour les réponses aux reviews, je laisse le soin à Maëlle de le faire (tu les fais si bien), et elle les mettra ou elle veut.****

**Chapitre 6 : Quidditch, rancœur et jalousie **

Quand Harry se réveilla ce samedi matin, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il avait été réveillé par une voix mélodieuse. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il sortait de sa torpeur matinale, la voix mélodieuse se transforma progressivement en celle de Dean, fort joyeux, en train de chanter.

Le soleil vient de se lever, voici une belle journée, l'ami du petit déjeuner, l'ami Ricoré ! Yeah !

Gnaaaa, Deaaaan ! gémit Harry en mettant sa tête sous l'oreiller pour essayer d'étouffer la voix de son camarade de dortoir.

T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour un samedi matin ? dit à son tour Seamus.

Ouais, c'est trop nul comme chanson. Tu la sors d'où cette pourriture ? demanda Ron.

Mouaf, c'est une pub que j'ai vue à la télé.

Gné ? Uh ? _(réaction de Ron et Neville, NdA)_

La "t'es laid" ? Harry,

C'est quoi la "t'es laid" ? demanda Ron.

Euh…pas maintenant, Ron, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. J'ai déjà mis une semaine pour expliquer à ton père l'intérêt d'un canard en plastique, me demande pas de t'expliquer ce qu'est une télévision, s'il te plait.

Les cinq garçons, à présent tout à fait réveillés, s'habillèrent et descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tous s'apprêtaient à passer la journée à Pré au Lard.

Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione à la table des Gryffondors, mais celle-ci ne leur adressa pas la parole du repas, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Ron de mauvaise humeur.

Harry était en train de se servir du porridge quand Katie, la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, vint les voir. "Harry, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?"

Et sans même laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, elle continua :

"Comme ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas joué, à cause de ce crapaud d'Ombrage, je t'attends dans cinq minutes sur le terrain de Quidditch."

"T'as raison, Léon. J'avais prévu d'aller à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui."

"Oh ! S'te plait, Harry, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu trouves toujours l'intérêt d'aller là-bas même après cinq ans !"

"Quatre ! Et puis, oui, je trouve toujours l'intérêt d'aller là-bas, même après toutes ces années."

"Alors pour toi, te goinfrer de bonbons et acheter des bombabouses, c'est plus important que de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch ?"

"T'as oublié la Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Je rigole, je rigole, ajouta t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Katie. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. Laisse-moi au moins le temps de finir mon p'tit dej'."

A peine Katie était-elle sortie de la Grande Salle qu'Hermione se leva et dit à Ron et Harry :

"Bon, je vous laisse, je dois y aller. Victor m'attend à l'entrée de l'école."

Harry préféra ne pas regarder Ron, faire comme si de rien n'était, et continua à manger son porridge.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron quittèrent la Grande Salle. Lavande était déjà dans le hall d'entrée, et attendait que Ron vienne la rejoindre. Harry, après avoir demandé à Ron de passer chez Zonko et Honeydukes pour lui, lui souhaita une bonne journée, et monta dans la Tour des Gryffondors pour aller chercher son balai.

Ron se retrouva alors seul avec Lavande, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

"Bon…euh…et bien…on y va ?" demanda t-il enfin.

"Euh…oui…très bonne idée", répondit Lavande, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

Ils donnèrent leur nom à Rusard et se dirigèrent vers Pré au Lard Durant tout le trajet, ils ne parlèrent pas, se tenant le plus loin possible de l'autre, de peur que leurs mains ne se touchent, n'osant pas un regard vers l'autre.

Ron ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé. Ce n'était pas comme si il n'était jamais allé à Pré au Lard en compagnie d'une fille, mais avec Hermione, c'était différent. Avec Hermione, il ne ressentait aucune gêne, c'était presque naturel d'être avec elle.

C'est la voix de Lavande qui le sortit de ses pensées :

"T'es d'accord ? "

"Hein ? Quoi ?" demanda Ron précipitamment.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Pré au Lard, qui, malgré la présence de nombreux Aurors qui patrouillaient, était aussi bondé que d'habitude.

"Je te proposais qu'on aille d'abord faire nos achats, et puis on ira prendre un coup après."

"Ok, ça me va !" répondit Ron, qui était un peu désoeuvré et ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec Lavande.

Harry lui avait raconté sa Saint Valentin avec Cho, et il ne voulait pas courir le risque de se retrouver dans la même situation embarrassante. Et puis, pour être honnête, sortir avec Lavande était un moyen de tenir tête à Hermione et son Vicky. Raaaa. Ron, calme-toi. Tu es avec Lavande, et tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à Hermione.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils firent leurs achats, leurs longs silences entrecoupés de "tu veux aller dans cette boutique ?" ou de "les prix ont augmenté par rapport à l'année dernière". Une fois, Ron voulut entamer une conversation, mais ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que "le temps s'est amélioré depuis hier", et resta muet pendant le reste du temps.

Quand ils sortirent de chez Honeydukes, où Ron venait de dépenser presque tout son argent, ils tombèrent sur la seule personne que Ron voulait à tout prix éviter.

"Hé ! Weas-moche !" Evite Granger en rentrant, elle risque de te faire une scène de ménage si elle sait que tu la trompes.

Drago, très fier de sa blague, ricana, comme à son habitude, bientôt imité par Crabbe et Goyle, qui mirent plus d'une minute pour comprendre la blague.

Ron, qui avait l'habitude des railleries de Malfoy, ne répondit rien, et s'apprêtait à repartir, mais Lavande répliqua :

"Toi, au moins, tu ne risques pas d'être cocu. Tu es bien le seul à vouloir sortir avec une truie."

"Si tu parles de Pansy…" commença Draco, d'un air menaçant.

"Tu vois, tu l'as reconnue sans que je dise son nom."

Là-dessus, Lavande tourna ses talons et s'éloigna, bientôt rejointe par Ron, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la répartie de Lavande. "Elle égale presque Hermione" se dit Ron. Ahhh ! Arrête ça ! Tu crois qu'elle pense à toi avec Vicky ? Beuark, Vicky !

"Qu'est-ce qu'il est soûlant, lui, je peux plus le supporter ! dit Lavande un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les Trois Balais.

"Heureusement qu'il ne nous reste plus que deux ans à le supporter !" dit Ron, qui sauta sur l'occasion pour entamer une conversation.

"Tu m'étonnes ! Franchement, je pense que je vais être triste de quitter Poudlard l'année prochaine, mais la perspective de ne plus à le voir tous les jours va sérieusement me remonter le moral."

Sur ces paroles, ils entrèrent aux Trois Balais. Ils commandèrent des Bièraubeurres et allèrent s'asseoir à une table au fond de la salle.

"Tu sais, Drago ne va pas s'arranger maintenant que son père est à Azkaban," dit Ron qui commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise.

"Ah bon ?" demanda Lavande, les yeux écarquillés. "Son père est à Azkaban ?"

"Tu ne le savais pas ? Je croyais que les journaux en avaient parlé. Il y a quand même eu une dizaine de Mangemorts qui ont été arrêtés."

"Ah, oui ! Tu parles de qui s'est passé en juin au Ministère de la Magie, c'est ça ? Il paraît que Tu-Sais-Qui était là aussi !" "Oui, mais lui, il n'est arrivé qu'à la fin. Heureusement, sinon je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait pour s'en sortir ! "

"On" ? Tu veux dire… que tu y étais quand ça s'est passé ? " Lavande avait complètement oublié sa Bièraubeurre, et était complètement absorbée par ce que lui apprenait Ron.

"Oui, j'ai combattu les Mangemorts au Département des Mystères," _(nda : style que genre que qd même) _répondit Ron, avec un faux air modeste. "Mais tu sais, je n'étais pas seul, il y avait aussi Luna Lovegood, tu sais, la Serdaigle, Neville, Ginny, ma sœur, Hermione et Harry", rajouta t-il pour ne pas paraître trop pédant.

"Waouh ! Et bé ! Ça je peux t'assurer que les journaux n'en on pas parlé ! "répliqua Lavande avec un sourire.

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il se mit alors à faire le récit de cette nuit de juin. La tentation de raconter ses exploits et ainsi de passer pour un héros était trop grande pour qu'il y résiste.

Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien : Ron était en pleine histoire et Lavande buvait ses paroles. Il oublia accidentellement de préciser qu'il avait passé son temps à rire bêtement après avoir été en contact avec les cerveaux, et il se retrouva à la place de Neville en train de combattre les Mangemorts dans l'amphithéâtre.

Mais cet instant de gloire s'arrêta brutalement quand Lavande, qui de sa place voyait la porte du pub, s'écria :

"Oh ! Regarde qui vient d'entrer ! "

Ron se tourna vers la porte, mais se retourna aussitôt, le visage horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. "Noooonnn !!! O Ron le Grand, dieu du gâteau au chocolat, pourquoi faut-il qu'ils se pointent au moment où j'allais raconter comment j'ai mis Lestrange K.O. ?"

"Tu crois qu'il est venu spécialement pour voir Hermione ?" lui demanda Lavande tout en observant le couple commander des boissons.

"J'en sais rien. Donc comme je te le disais, à un moment, Harry se fait attaquer par McNair, et moi, je…"

"Tu savais qu'elle sortait avec lui ?"

"Grmlbgrmlbgrmlb. Elle n'est pas vraiment sa petite amie", dit Ron, plus pour se rassurer lui-même qu'informer Lavande.

"T'es sûr ? Ils ont l'air de très bien s'entendre", répliqua Lavande, friande de commérages. "Oh ! Ils viennent par ici !"

"Bonjourrr Rrrob !"

"Non, moi c'est Ron", répliqua Ron qui commençait déjà à vouloir mettre son poing dans la figure de Krum.

"Parrrdon, Rrron. Comment fas-tu ?"

"Très bien Krum, et toi ? " _en fait ça allait avant que tu ne débarques avec ta tronche de cake_ se dit -il pour lui-même.

"Ça te dérrranche si on s'assoit afec fous ?"

"Mais non, bien sûr, je t'en prie !" répondit Ron entre ses dents. _Il est con ou quoi ?_

Ron alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Lavande, et Krum et Hermione s'assirent de l'autre côté de la table.

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Ron et Hermione se lançaient des regards noirs lourds de sens. C'était à celui qui rendrait le plus jaloux l'autre. Ron eut alors une idée.

Il se rapprocha de Lavande et posa sa main sur la sienne. Lavande se tourna vers Ron, étonnée, mais ne dit rien et continua à boire sa Bièraubeurre. Hermione, sur le point d'exploser de colère, passa son bras atour de celui de Krum. Ron mis alors son bras autour des épaules de Lavande. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Krum. Ron se mit à caresser les cheveux de Lavande.

Hermione se leva alors d'un bond et, sans un mot, quitta les Trois Balais, laissant les trois autres désemparés. Krum fut le premier à réagir, et, tout en lâchant un vague "Au refoir", se mit à la poursuite d'Hermione.

Ron savourait sa victoire, un sourire en coin. Il enleva sa main des cheveux de Lavande et ne put s'empêcher un petit ricanement.

Mais ce brusque changement de comportement n'était pas du goût de Lavande :

"Alors quoi ! C'est tout ? Tu te mets à tripoter mes cheveux et là, plus rien, tu fais comme si je n'étais plus là !"

"Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" répliqua Ron, qui, effectivement, en avait presque oublié la présence de Lavande.

"Mais…ohhh…attends ! Tu t'es servi de moi pour rendre Hermione jalouse, c'est ça ?" dit Lavande, qui commençait à s'énerver et à attirer l'attention sur elle. "Tu es sorti avec moi juste parce que Hermione sortait avec Krum, c'est ça ?"

" Quoi ? Mais tu n'y es pas du tout !" répondit Ron qui commençait à paniquer. "Lavande !"

Et avant même que Ron ait pu réagir, Lavande sortit des Trois Balais en trombe. Tous les clients du pub se turent et posèrent des regards accusateurs sur Ron, qui, sentant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas rester ici, sortit à son tour.

Il l'avait fait ! Tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter était finalement arrivé. Il avait refait la même bêtise qu'Harry avec Cho. Il se sentait minable, s'en voulait d'avoir rendu Lavande malheureuse, mais en même temps, il ne pouvais s'empêcher de penser : _j'ai gagn_.

Hermione l'avait suffisamment rendu jaloux avec son Vicky, et aujourd'hui, il avait eu sa revanche. Car il le savait à présent. Maintenant qu'il avait admis ses sentiments pour elle, il comprenait pourquoi Krum n'était que sujet à dispute. Simplement que Krum sortait avec la fille dont Ron était amoureux.

Harry, pendant ce temps, avait passé sa matinée à obéir aux ordres de Katie, qui semblait vouloir faire d'Harry un attrapeur digne d'une équipe nationale. Mais même si elle ne cessait de répéter qu'il devait récupérer son manque d'entraînement de l'année dernière, elle dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses qualités d'attrapeur hors norme.

"Bon…euh…c'est bien, Harry. C'est même très bien !" dit-elle à la fin de la séance. "Je pense qu'on a de très bonnes chances de remporter la Coupe cette année encore. Passe une bonne après-midi, Harry."

Et elle s'éloigna en direction du château, laissant Harry seul sur le terrain.

"Ok, merci Katie, trop sympa !" dit Harry pour lui-même. J'espère au moins que Ron et Hermione auront passé une meilleure matinée que la mienne.

Il se dirigea alors vers la Tour Gryffondor pour se mettre à l'aise et, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire en attendant le retour de ses amis, sortit ses devoirs pour la semaine.

Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire le devoir de potions sans Hermione, et s'attela à celui de métamorphose. Il lu le sujet : "Expliquez les raisons pour lesquelles les métamorphoses de type sinocuadritique furent interdites au XIXe siècle, puis faites le lien avec le décret 48-110 B de Léon Walpurgis. Trois rouleaux minimum." _(nda : J'adore trop leur sujet de dissert' à chaque fois. Même à 11 ans, ils avaient des trucs de fous)_

Harry relut le sujet une dizaine de fois. "Ouééé, c'est pas avec ça que je vais remonter ma moyenne !"

Il sortit tout de même un parchemin, sa plume et son encrier dans l'espoir d'écrire quelque chose, mais après une demi-heure infructueuse, il se dit qu'il valait mieux attendre le retour d'Hermione, et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc du château.

Il sortit de la salle commune, qui était presque vide, à l'exception de quelques 7e année qui, déjà à cette époque de l'année, étaient submergés de travail. Il descendit les nombreux escaliers qui l'amenèrent dans le hall d'entrée et s'apprêtait à sortir dans le parc quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le stoppa dans sa marche.

"Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dehors à profiter des derniers jours de beaux temps que nous offre l'Ecosse avant 8 mois de pluie ?"

"J'étais sur le chemin du parc, avant que quelqu'un ne me stoppe … "répondit Harry, qui avait appris à ne plus se sentir coupable à chaque fois que le professeur de potions lui adressait la parole.

Rogue eut un sourire nerveux avant d'ajouter :

"Et où sont vos deux amis siamois ?"

"Ils sont à Pré-au-Lard", dit Harry entre ses dents. Il faillit rajouter « je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde », mais préféra s'abstenir.

"Et bien et bien, voilà que vous devenez grand ! Le grand Potter n'a plus besoin de sa garde rapprochée pour se déplacer dans Poudlard. C'est un progrès, indéniablement."

Harry savait que Rogue se comportait de cette manière juste dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre son sang froid, et d'avoir enfin une occasion de le punir. Et le jeu d'Harry consistait à lui tenir tête sans pour autant lui donner satisfaction. C'était devenu une habitude. Et l'animosité entre les deux hommes était si grande que ce genre de confrontation ne se passait pas seulement pendant les cours de potions, mais aussi à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Harry avait toujours détesté Rogue, mais depuis les événements de l'année dernière, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il le haïssait car il avait laissé Sirius mourir, et jamais il ne pourrait le lui pardonner. Il y a un an, il avait été choqué en découvrant comment son père se comportait à son âge, mais aujourd'hui, il le comprenait tout à fait : Rogue ne valait pas mieux… _(nda ne'empeche que james qd meme g été décue pas vous?)_

Harry était sur le point de répliquer qu'en terme de garde rapprochée, Malfoy n'était pas le dernier, mais la voix du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Horgenre, le coupa dans son élan.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Le professeur Rogue ne t'embête pas trop j'espère !

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton résolument amusé, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais Harry et Rogue ne la regardèrent pas et se jetèrent des regards noirs. Encore une fois, aucun des deux n'avait réussi à piéger l'autre. Puis Harry se tourna vers Horgenre et, en essayant d'être le plus agréable possible, dit :

"Très bien, Professeur, j'allais dans le parc quand le professeur Rogue m'a abordé."

"Vous avez eu une très bonne idée, Professeur Rogue. Je voulais justement parler à Harry d'une affaire le concernant. Puis-je vous l'emprunter pour quelques temps ?"

"Mais bien sûr, Professeur Horgenre, avec plaisir. "

Mais à en juger par le ton avec lequel le professeur de Potions avait répondu, il ne ressentait aucun plaisir à laisser Harry en paix.

"Je vous remercie. Harry, ça ne te dérange pas si nous allons dans mon bureau ?"

"Non, pas du tout. "

Harry suivit Horgenre vers les escaliers en marbre, mais en milieu de chemin, il se retourna, et fit un sourire narquois à Rogue qui, ne pouvant rien faire, retourna dans ses cachots.

"Entre, s'il te plait", dit Horgenre une fois qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa classe. "Veux-tu du thé ?"

"Euh…oui, s'il vous plait. "

_(N'empêche tranquille le gars, vous avez déjà été invité chez votre prof à boire le thé ? moi oui, mais bon, c'était pendant les vacances, et puis je l'avais plus, et puis c'est parce que en fait, ma mère la connaissait - nan, pas pikachouette, Maëlle - et puis en fait…. Croûtard - Croûtard ? - Oui c mon rat, en fait, c'est pas vraiment mon rat, c'est un animagus avant il était à Percy, mais il me l'a donné quand on lui a offert Hermès…)_

_3 baffes plus tard, Audrey revientjésus, jésus, jéésus revient, jésus revient parmi les siens _

Aussitôt, Harry vit une tasse apparaître devant lui et se remplir de thé chaud. Horgenre lui proposa des gâteaux qu'il accepta avec gourmandise. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, en silence, à déguster leur thé et leur biscuits.

Puis, Harry qui savait qu'Horgenre ne l'avait pas vraiment amené ici pour faire une dégustation gratuite, finit par demander :

"Professeur, de quoi vouliez vous me parler ?"

Horgenre reposa sa tasse. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux, puis lui sourit tristement avant de dire :

"Harry, je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment confiance en moi, car je suis nouvelle et tu ne sais pas qui je suis. C'est une réaction normale de se méfier de l'inconnu, et je ne t'en veux pas…"

Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il sentait qu'elle était un peu gênée de lui parler, alors il préféra la laisser continuer.

"… Mais il faut vraiment que tu parles de la prophétie à tes amis. "

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase très rapidement, comme s'il avait peur qu'Harry se mette ne colère et qu'elle ne puisse pas terminer sa phrase.

Harry regarda de nouveaux la prof de DCFM, et de nouveau, le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu la personne qui était en face de lui, lui revint. Horgenre attendait visiblement la réaction d'Harry, en se mordant la lèvre, l'air à la fois anxieuse et inquiète.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-il oui ou non raconter la prophétie à Ron et Hermione ? Cette question, il se l'était posée des centaines de fois depuis l'année dernière. Mais tout à coup, une autre question lui vint à l'esprit :

"Excusez moi Professeur, mais …comment savez vous à propos de la prophétie ? Je veux dire, moi-même je ne l'ai apprise que l'année dernière. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'ont pas l'air tous au courant, et même s'il le sont, ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé ! Comment ça se fait que vous, qui n'êtes ici que depuis le début de l'année, vous n'arrêtiez pas de m'en parler ?"

On aurait dit qu'Harry avait posé la question qui tracassait Horgenre. Elle y répondit tout de même, encore plus mal à l'aise.

"C'est parce que je suis dans l'Ordre", dit-elle simplement, mais Harry sentait que ce n'était pas la seule vérité, mais il savait qu'Horgenre n'allait pas lui dire aujourd'hui pourquoi elle connaissait la prophétie.

Apres un léger temps de pause, Harry reprit la parole.

"Vous savez…c'est compliqué, je ne sais pas comment leur annoncer. Je sais à l'avance qu'elles seront leurs réactions, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de les voir en live. Ils se font assez de tracas pour moi, ils sont toujours à mes côtés, quelques soient les risques, juste dans l'espoir que je me sente moins seul…"

"Et ça marche ? "

"Oui…bien sûr, justement, et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne veux pas leur dire. Ils font tant de chose pour moi, et moi, la seule chose que je ferais, c'est de leur donner encore plus de soucis. Ils font tant de choses pour moi, et moi, je ne fais rien pour eux. "

Et Harry, tout en donnant cette explication à la prof, s'était aussi expliqué à lui-même pourquoi il avait peur de révéler à ses amis ce qu'il avait découvert l'année dernière.

C'était ça … Il avait déjà tant fait souffert Ron et Hermione et les autres l'année dernière en voulant jouer les héros. Tous ses amis, tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui avaient failli mourir à cause de lui. Leur raconter la prophétie serait une erreur. Cette fois, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour lui, c'était une histoire entre lui et Voldemort.

Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Horgenre lui dit :

"Il ne faut pas que tu gardes ce secret pour toi seul en pensant les protéger. Il y n'y avait peut-être que ton nom et celui de Voldemort sur cette boule de verre, mais Hermione et Ron sont bien plus concernés par cette prophétie que tu ne le penses.Et n'oublie pas Neville… S'il te plait, Harry, parles-en leur. Je sais que ça sera difficile, mais il faut absolument que tu le fasses. Je l'aurais volontiers fait à ta place, mais cela ne concerne que toi. Cependant, si tu le souhaites, je peux t'aider."

Harry resta un moment à réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Horgenre. Elle avait peut-être raison après tout. Car même si Harry hésitait à révéler la prophétie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en partageant ce secret, il serait moins lourd à porter.

"Je préférerais leur apprendre à ma manière mais si je sens que c'est trop dur, je vous demanderais votre soutien comme vous me le proposez."

C'est aux alentours de 17 heures, alors qu'Harry avait finalement décidé de relire pour la dixième fois « En vol avec les Canons» dans la salle commune, que Ron revint de Pré-au-Lard. Harry s'apprêta à lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée, mais quand il vit la tête que faisait son meilleur ami, il préféra ne rien lui demander et attendre que Ron parle lui-même de ce samedi.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. A peine Ron s'était-il assit dans le fauteuil près de celui d'Harry, qu'Hermione rentra à son tour, visiblement très en colère. Elle avança à grand pas vers l'endroit ou les deux amis étaient assis, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Harry compris alors qu'il allait assister à l'engueulade la plus mémorable que la salle commune des Gryffondors aurait à se souvenir.

"J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé tout à l'heure !" dit-elle - ou plutôt cria t-elle - à l'attention de Ron, qui bien que surpris par la violence de cette phrase, réussit à ne pas perdre se moyens.

"Et toi, t'as pas hésité à prendre part au jeu que je sache", répliqua Ron sur le même ton.

Tous les Gryffondors qui étaient dans la salle commune avaient à présent cessé leurs discussions, car il était de notoriété publique que les engueulades entre Ron et Hermione valaient mieux que n'importe quel sujet de conversation. Tous les observaient : ces prises de becs étaient le spectacle quasi quotidien des Gryffondors.

"Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je reste là les bras croisés à te regarder faire la cour à Lavande ?" répliqua Hermione. Sa voix était à la fois pleine de colère et d'indignation, et jamais elle n'avait porté aussi loin.

"Ah ! parce que tu as besoin de moi pour faire des mamours à Vicky ?" dit Ron en se levant d'un bond, ce qui était assez impressionnant, car il mesurait bien une tête de plus qu'Hermione.

Victor !!! C'était donc ça la raison de leur dispute ! Harry aurait du s'en douter.

"Quoi ? demanda Hermione incrédule. Mais n'importe quoi ! Je peux très bien passer une journée à Pré-au-Lard avec un garçon sans qu'il soit mon petit ami !"

Hermione commençait à perdre contrôle de ses émotions. Elle était presque devenue hystérique. Et Ron ne faisait rien pour arranger ça.

"Bah bien sûr, c'est juste un ami pour qui tu es la chose la plus précieuse au monde…"

"Je te signale, pour ta gouverne, que c'est lui qui est allé me chercher au fond du lac il y a deux ans, et non l'inverse. Si ça avait été l'inverse, ce n'est pas lui que je serais aller rechercher."

"Ah non ? Et qui cela aurait été ?" demanda Ron, désireux de savoir qui était la personne la plus chère aux yeux d'Hermione.

"Le jour où tu ouvriras les yeux, tu sauras de qui il s'agit."

Et sur ces dernières paroles qui laissèrent Ron sans voix et qui marquèrent la fin du spectacle pour Harry et les autres étudiants, Hermione tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles.

Ron se rassit doucement sur son fauteuil, toujours consterné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Harry, ne me dit pas que après ce qu'elle m'a dit, j'ai une chance de sortir avec elle", dit-il gravement, sans regarder Harry.

"Ron, si tu m'expliquais d'abord ce qui s'est passé, je pourrai peut être te répondre."

"Bah en fait, comme tu le sais, j'avais prévu d'aller au pré au lard avec Lavande, et …."

Mais à peine Ron avait t-il commencé à raconter ses exploits, que Lavande rentra à son tour, furieuse, et tout comme Hermione dix minutes auparavant, elle se dirigea tout droit vers Ron.

"Jamais je n'étais sortie avec un garçon aussi odieux, aussi insensible, aussi cruel que toi, Ron. Tu me dégoûtes, je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole, c'est compris ? Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi à moins de cinquante mètres, ok ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment t'as réussi à te faire des amis. Comment j'ai pu accepter d'aller avec toi au Pré-au-Lard ? Oh mon dieu, j'aurais du écouter Madame Trelawney ! « Méfiez vous d'un garçon roux » qu'elle m'avait dit !"

"Hé !" s'exclama Ron indigné. "C'est toi qui m'as demandé de sortir avec toi, pas l'inverse."

"Oh mon dieu, pauvre de moi !" dit Lavande, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

Et à son tour, elle monta les marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

"Ron, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as réussit à te fâcher avec deux filles aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un aurait pu rivaliser avec mon histoire avec Cho un jour !" dit Harry avec amusement.

Il regarda Ron, qui bien qu'en état de choc, ne paraissait pas en colère. Il regarda à son tour Harry et dit tristement :

"Harry, ça ne te dérange pas que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé un autre jour ?"

**Note de fin de chapitre : **coucou, c'est remoi, Drey, aussi connue sous le nom de Audrey la Magnifique.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut (ya intérêt, ça fait une paille que vous l'attendez excusez moi encore une fois).

Juste pour dire qu'à partir de maintenant, la fic est entre les mains de Maëlle et Maëlle seule car je pars un an en Angleterre pour ma licence. Donc je compte sur vous pour que cette fic ne dérape pas en mémorial pour Ron Weasley et que Dumbledore reste le meilleur. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire si vous avez des doutes (mouahahahaha, Maëlle, tu croyais t'en sortir comme ça).

Et surtout, maintenant, si il y a du retard, ça sera de sa faute ;)

**XXX Lisaloup**

**Note de Maëlle : **

Comme vous l'avez remarqué **TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE!!!!!!!! **ok bon j'aurais du la booster avant mais bon bref a la place on a fait du roller...

oki oki je passe aux **RAR**

**Magali**

Mici, c gentil d'aimer l'histoire... pcq bon qd meme on a fait un plan et tout, y'a de l'intrigue mine de rien lol nan mais c vrai en plus y'a une vrai intrigue c pas que du RON/Herm... pr le vivement la suite euh ben voici la suite le vivement on va dire cela sera satisfait au prochain chap...

Bisouksssss

**Lisaloup**

Audrey, la prochaine fois qu'on va roller j'te fais tomber on di que faut pas reviewer sa propre fic mdr... mais vi il était bien ton chap! sinon je l'aurais bazardé hihihi et si g corrigé des paragraphes entiers... m'enfin!!

VEUX PAS QUE TU PARTES A NOTTINGHAMMMMMMMMMMM snif viendrais te voir qd meme... bisous trévor!****

**Axoo**

Nous, abuser????? meuh nan... c chou des cupidons hihi

chapitre euh bcp moins long a venir ben on va dire hyper mega plus long sorry moi c pô ma faute fo se plaindre a drey :D!

BISOUUUUUUS

**Mixme71**

J'aime bien qd tu dis "c génial" pis j'aime bien qd tu le répètes... lol

bref non nous n'avons pas arrêter drey nous a juste fait une pause mais bon c re a mon tour d'écrire v essayer de pas trainer...

kissss

**lLiv**** inParis **

PICHOUUUUUUUU

RON POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

bon tu le c deja mais ou effectivement il ne peut y avoir qu'un couple sur a poudlard c ron et herm évidement , ceux qui l'ont pas vu ont de la bip ds les yeux...

tu te rends compte que c grace a cette review qu'on c connues ... snif "séquences émotion" xpdr

**lLiv**** inParis (review2)**

Oui on avait compris que ct pr le chap 5, pffft (comme dirait choupy)****

**frifrite**** ou choupy ou je sais pas quoi d'autre**

MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME CHOUPY

**choupy**** :2 le retour de choupy**

BIS merci qd meme choupy on c qu'elle est génial la fic mdr nan sans dec t'aime bien WOW CHOUPY D'LA BOULETTE!!!

**Note de fin de RAR : **

Je ne vous promets pas un chap pour la semaine prochaine mais pur dans le mois vrai de vrai c promis!! Meme si drey part in england z'inquiétez vous pô elle relira qd meme car c ca internet !!!!!! pis on a fait le plan a deux ... pis je v faire un effort pr pas faire n'importe quoi et continuer a faire des fleurs a Dumby-chou...

**voili**** une chtite review ca serait zentil, je c on mérite pas mais c pour me donner du courage pr mon rattrapage mici...**


End file.
